Demon Prism
by Lost Kin
Summary: ReWrite IN Progress!Naruto is fed up of being weak he stikes a deal with kyuubi and changes his fate and destiny. He goes back into time after striking a deal with Kyuubi.Sasuke x Naruto!
1. Past brought back

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. I wish I did but no I do not own Naruto.

Hey brand new Naruto story so be prepared the whole coupling of this story is not yet decided but it will be either Neji x Naru, SasuxNaru, ItaxNaru, or ShikaxNaru. I will require a voting in the review in a few chapters prior to this one. The beginning of this story is actually weird but it is exactly after Naruto and Sasuke fight at the valley of the end. I sort of made up a few new ninja techniques by translating a few words from English to Japanese. So it's time for the story.

Demonic Prism

_Kyuubi...I need your...help'_

_**And why is this...MMM...heh...is it so you can save a certain Uchiha or is it that somewhere deep inside you have realized that you are really weak...a failure so to speak.'**_

_...I...want...power...I need power... I no longer wish to be weak I wish to posess a greater power and sense of knowledge...I no longer wish to weak and left behind as everyone pass and get stronger than me I feel weak and stupid as everyone has learned more jutsu's and genjustu's when the only damn thing I know is a fucking cloning jutsu that I over use as much as my new technique Rasengan.'_

_**So...your point is kit...heh...heh...heh...was that just some overly dramatic story of your life and the reason you never amounted to anything was because of your overly huge ego and made up determination. You do understand that even with a strong will it is useless to dream unless you yearn for the path you feel you can create or it will never become true. You lack both skill, knowledge, experience, power, or wisdom so explain to me how you will become something great if you do not push your self to all extremes. You cannot become strong just by training which even that you do not know how to do. You must learn and not wait for someone to teach something new as you did with that dumb ass excuse of a nin Jiriaya.'**_

_Kyuubi... what is the point of telling me all of this...even is I did some how acquire the passion of gaining strength learning new jutsu's and whatever else...I still have no one else as powerful and willing to train than Jiriaya...I guess I will never reach my dreams...'_

_**No see you are off by one person kit'**_

_And who would be willing to teach the nine tailed scourge of the world kyuubi brat...hmm...do I here something I guess not.'_

_**sigh...I guess you are as stupid as you seem...so troublesome...'**_

_...YOU asshole of a fox your the baka here because if you hadn't noticed hardly anyone I know talks to me in a respectable manner and very few like me so I have no one in Konoha to train me.'_

_**No except for me...smirks... kit how about I make you an offer...if you let me train you for the next year and a half and you are not more than satisfied with the new found power, knowledge, and jutsu's I will teach and give you...I will give you the next year and a half to train with that stupid hermit now will you except my offer or decline.'**_

_ How will you teach and train me if you can't escape this prison and how do a fox now any jutsu's!'_

_**By teaching you one of the most powerful techniques you will ever learn...smirks'**_

_And that is...shivers'_

_**The...Demon...Prism!'**_

**The Intense Training and the Powerful New Technique!**

"**How many times do I have to tell you...You let all thoughts clear out of you mind and make it as clear and still as water."**

"Yes Kyuubisan."said Naruto in a voice more calmed and collected as if it was sharpened by an ice cold dagger.

It has been 4 months since Kyuubi and Naruto made a deal. And since then he showed many promise. He was calmer now and more collective. He had obtained more knowledge than any chuunin and lower level jounin. And his chakra reserves were bigger than they ever were before making him able to use even some of the most powerful jutsu's taught to him by Kyuubi without even having to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra. He also gained incredible strength enough that it rival both Sakura and Tsunade. But most of all his idiotic personality had left leaving a very wise and experienced young man with an icy cold demeanor. He was now learning the **Mizu sensu:tsumetai shingai. **

**Mizu sensu:tsumentai shingai** which is water style: icy terror is a long lost jutsu that only those of the demon race know. It can do several different techniques within it self choosing by the controllers will to freeze the opponent completely and drains the opponent of all their chakra which is now added to the controllers chakra or slowly freezing each vein inside the opponent body.

The later was best for assassinations since you can not track the cause of death or learn any of the blood line secrets inside the corpse and it has it own use for torture to find out the enemy information.

"**Now have you cleared your mind...Now let your chakra flow like water and slowly harden and drop temperature...then execute the hand seals of the incubus, succubus, hell hound, and frozen temptress ...now force out the chakra and let it spread out hitting the target."**

"Hai...Kyuubi once I have them trapped inside this temporary Ice Prism how do I choose which effect I want the jutsu to take?"

"**Okay now you gather your chakra into your palms and press them against the walls of the prism...now turn it right for the 1st effect and left for the 2nd ."**

"Okay...so how do I know if I had gained any chakra from this 1 tailed weasel?"

"**Well you gained 1/6 of your normal chakra reserve from the weasel so that mean you have 1/6 more... don't forget the rankings of each tail and demon within the Demon's Gate which is the gate to the demon realm as you already know and just like ninja inside the human world we too have ranking.I am just lucky I haven't been gone long enough for a new demon lord to appear. But as I was stating before there is 5 ranks for each tailed beast but only one demon lord the ranks are level D around the level of power of a genin they are known as the imps. Level C are the lesser demons ranking next to Chunin."**

"**Then there the C ranks known as the specters although they are not real ghost they are similar since they have the power of possession and other ghost like abilities. Then there is the B rank known as Arids they have devastating powers ranking next to the hokage. And the A rank contains the Marids which are even stronger then the Hokage. And then theres me S rank the strongest there is the DEMON LORD!" said Kyuubi enthusiastically.**

"So if what you say is true...how come the fourth defeated you."said a smirking Naruto with amusement in his voice.

"**First I destroyed more then 29 villages that day and killed hundreds of ninja if it wasn't for that stupid as death god I wouldn't be sealed to your sorry ass and just because the fourth had enough power to summon the death god do not make him any where near my equal or superior for if he was he would have been able to defeat me with suck a technique knowing he was going to die in the end...Although it was the best thing to do for if I was still had my body every single village would have been destroyed."**

"Wait...Why did you attack Konoha and the other villages?"

"**Because of the set rule that was made in ancient times that banned humans and demons living together so the demon lord made us our own world and took all demon and human knowledge alike jutsu's and all to our world. So I decided that we demons have the right to be apart of the human world and as soon as I became the Demon Lord I decided that in 100 after I release 596 demons into the human world to wait and watch the outcome...And it angered me only 8 have survived and six were sealed within humans so I opened the demon gate and lost control and destroyed all the villages gaining my revenge for my people who has been slaughtered."**

"Hm...Thats deep Kyuubi and it's a respectable reason to and it explain on why we humans know so much about demons since we studied them for that 100 year time period...Hey is there a reason why some demons can obtain human form or what?"

"**Oh yeah I was meaning to tell you that during the power rankings. See all demons who have reached a certain level or have a certain bloodline ability can reach human forms and when they do they gain an unbelievable amount of power and are often thought up as god like creatures."**

"Hm...Is there any way to convert a human into a demon."

"**Yes and before you ask you are being converted in 3 weeks."said Kyuubi matter of factly.**

"So what kind will I be taking on?"

"**One of your choice I will give a book on each and every demon which most resemble animals."**

"Did you pick or was you naturally a fox demon?"

"**I was an Imp first and when I reached a certain power level I started to morph and before you morph you must pick a form and I picked the fox also known as Kyuubi no Yoko. And after I did transform I gained the full nine tails making me one of the strongest and earning the privileged to challenge the Demon Lord before me for his throne and I have of course won."He added with a smirk.**

"So are you prepared to teach me my next move Kyuubi?"

"**Hai...It's called _Kuro sensu:tenrai oujou."_**

"So Dark Style:Divine Death is the new technique so is it similar to **Mizu sensu:tsumetai shingai **Water Style: Icy Terror?"

"**The only similarity between the two is that they both have two different effects. _Kuro sensu:tenrai oujou _is a special darkness technique one of my favorites actually. It not only drains the chakra but also gives you all their inner knowledge transferring it directly to your brain just as shadow clone would once you dismissed it. Also once it finished draining all their chakra they become your slave and instead of automatically dieing they will survive bye having a chakra link through you and a contract will be made forcing them to always stay by your side and never doing anything to put your life in danger."**

"So in shorter terms there like my new best friend?"

"**I guess you can say that...anyhow the second affect is that there put under a genjutsu that play out there worst fear and slowly kills them and mind you not once they fall under it they cannot dispell it."**

"Okay so what seals would I need for this?"

"**Dragon, Ox, Roster, Pig, Dog, Succubus, Incubus, and Horse in the exact order."**

"Tell the guards to bring in another lesser demon the one in the ice prism is dead."stated Naruto.

The demon came in he looked more child like then a demon. He had a beautiful pair of crimson eyes that looked like glistening blood that was just shed. He also had a smile or more so a smirk which screamed I am dominate'. He also have jet black hair that was put in a pony tail and only let a few strands hang over his head band which was like the human one except it wore one of the demon clans crest the Tenkami to be exact. He was dressed in all black wearing a leather black vest with silver fur around the neck and arms and a pair of black with gray faded in jeans and a pair of combat boots with silver chains attached. He also had a tattoo on his chess also featuring the Tenkami clan crest to exact.

"So Naruto-sama do you want a long drawn out battle or do you just want to use **Kuro sensu:tenrai oujou **I hope it's the later just please do not drain all my chakra." He says with a smirk.

"Whats your name."Naruto commanded more so than asked curious to the nature of this demon.

"**Tsuchi Tenkami."**He said before disappearing.

He appeared behind Naruto who disappeared as well exactly behind Tsuchi. He grabbed him and slung him across the field and in the middle of the toss he disappeared only to reappear in front of Naruto where they both starting kicking and throwing punches Tsuchi getting in one kick while Naruto got in two punches.

They broke apart before throwing kunai attached to exploding tags causing a huge explosion and in the middle of it they reappeared attacking with kunai both with equal strength. Naruto then jumped back and performed the shadow clone jutsu and Tsuchi copied him both creating five clones they went back to fighting when Naruto destroyed two of Tsuchi's clones and Tsuchi destroyed one of his before he was kicked into the air and thrown back into the ground.

"**Kuro sensu: tenrai oujou!"**Yelled Naruto

A black shadow enshrouded Tsuchi causing him to disappear into the darkness.

"Kyuubi what will happen now will he be a mind less slave or stay the same?"

"**Well if he don't refuse being your servant or as you put best friend' he will sign the contract and stay the same or if he refuse he will become a mindless slave."**

"So it's like a permanent **Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**"

"**Yeah...here he comes it seems like he accepted for one there was no screaming and two he wouldn't be walking but just appear in a puff of smoke next to you since he is out of the required distance that the jutsu requires but since he agreed he was given lead way."**

"Hey Naruto-sama did you miss meee."said Tsuchi who added a purr at the end.

"I have to meet the council and my training is over so come on since I don't have all day said Naruto coldly.

They walked down the hallway in complete solitude Naruto thinking of his preferred demon form and Tsuchi examining his new master'.

"Naruto-sama you know you have a tight ass?" said Tsuchi.

"sigh"

"Whats wrong **tatsujin?"**

"Nothing Tsuchi...what type of demon should I become."

"Hmm...maybe a fallen angel...yeah a fallen angel."

"Serious...what do it look like?"

"Well. There has only been one and that was the first demon lord who coincidentally just like you he was a human first... But to describe the description of it your hair will flow to you waste and black wings will sprout from your back and a horn will be on the tip of each wing. You will also grow between 5'8-6'0 feet of height and your eyes will shine as if they were made from sapphire which you already have that part down."

"Are you serious that sound so cool...Hey what kind of animal will I be."

"**Kyuubi no Yoko**."was all he said.

**The Morph and The Trip Into The Past**

"Can you believe I finally morph today."said an ecstatic Naruto.

"**Kit I haven't seen you this happy since the day before I opened the gate to the demon realm."**

"Oh shut up...so are we still returning to the human world after the ritual?"

"**It depends...after the ritual I will make a proposal to you and it will change everything so I will give you a day to think on it and decide if you want to go through with it."**

"Hm...Yes Kyuubi-san."

"**Also if you were to guess your power level where would you be?"**

"A low level jounin maybe."

"**No...heh...heh...heh...You are already past the arids so what do you think the level you are on?"**

"...Marid...which means..."a look of shock reign on his face.

"**I AM PAST HOKAGE!"** he said with a voice void of emotions but filled with tremendous power contained within him.

"**Yes my kit you are past hokage and soon you will be past me...now lets go we have to choose which formal robes you will wear."**

They walked to the religious court room and when they reached the back they opened the back door revealing a highly decorated authentic room. Naruto look at the surrounding robes and already decided the one he would wear. It was all black so dark even the shadows from the sun hitting it seem to meld

into the cloth as if the were enchanted. And at end of each sleeve was a four pronged shape on each cuff going around as if in a pattern. Then there was a set of sleek black leather pants that had silver chains with four shuuriken like charms hanging from them.

"Kyuubi I will be wearing these."

"**Good choice those are the exact same one I chose to wear."**

"Can we go ahead and start the ceremony Kyuubi-san."

"**Yeah lets step out"**

**Birth of a New Demon**

"_**Please lay down."**_

"_**Demon Lord thy be our savior do you comply and approve this transformation?"**_

"**Yes wise Lycan I do."**

"_**Very well...**_

**_Demon Birth a new being no longer chained to humanity._**

_**Let your heavenly soul be released.**_

_**A fallen angel will awaken and rise."**_

Naruto started to glow and slowly rosed into the air.

"_**Let your wings sprout a free.**_

_**No longer chained by your useless destiny.**_

_**End the pain and suffering put upon you.**_

_**Kai!"**_

Wings sprouted from his back and he yelled it was a beautiful sight to see this wonderful transformation was a once in a life time opportunity.

"_**Released from your weakness.**_

_**Released from your emotions.**_

_**Your soul becomes new.**_

_**A passion for knowledge and strength.**_

_**A new depth of wisdom is now what you possess."**_

His hair slowly grew and getting straighter with each new length were only a couple of strands grazed his face. He was simply beautiful an extraordinary being.

"_**Let your mischief reign over you.**_

_**Your cunning thoughts urging for you to be free.**_

_**Your outstanding hidden abilities are ready to be set free."**_

He now slowly change form into a fox. His gleamed in the light it was sleek and shiny and his fur reflected a deep shade of orange that was of such a magnitude of being simply amazing.

The ritual was over and yet Naruto fox form still hovered in the air when all of a sudden wings erupted from his back.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"yelled Kyuubi.**

Naruto went back to the fallen angel form and his wings slowly disappeared. He then floated down to the ground and Tsuchi caught him.

"I am taking him to our chambers Kyuubi."was all Tsuchi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"...Naruto you up?"

"Yeah my head feels like shit though how I look?"

"Fine as hell your the perfecctt tatsujin."

"Tsuchi your gonna make me blush stop!"He said laughing.

knock...KNOCK...knock"

"**Naruto it's time to talk about what I planned before."**

"OK..."

"**How would you feel to go back in time and relive your life from the test you took before on the third attempt to pass the academy?"**

"Well I would love too I guess."

"**Well get prepared Jikoku soukou no jutsu!"**

Everything started to warp twist and turn and fade out one by one. It was as if he was falling backwards and he saw all of his past encounters with people. And his journey with his friends and teammates. He missed Sasuke so much and watching those memories made him determined to make sure he won't lose Sasuke leave with Orochimaru ever again.

Everything slowly came back before he woke up in his old apartment.

so he actually transferred me back...hm'

"Yo!"

"What the Fuck!"

"I am required to stay with you where ever you go I did sign a contract didn't I."said a smiling Tsuchi.

"Whats today"

"October 5th why?"

"Can you go to the demon realm and fetch me some clothes please."

"Sure Naruto-san."


	2. Kuro sensu:tensai bondo

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I wish i did but I do not own him or the story line once again.

This chapter goes by fast since I am going to cut down on some of the scenes in the story.

"So Iruka what jutsu are we performing for the test?" said Naruto in his calm collective voice no longer the ecstatic brat he was before.

"The bunshin no jutsu...Naruto when did you change clothes and why?" asked a curious Iruka.

"I hated that dumb ass orange track suit and got rid of it I really prefer this black leather vest and the fishnet shirt beneath it. And these pants have openings on the side for kunai, exploding tags and the rest of the necessary ninja equipment. Then the combat boot have metal sole and a concealed knife at the bottom and are light as a feather."

"Naruto this isn't like the usual you...did something happen?"

"Hm...No I just finally began thinking like a real ninja...I'll see you at the academy I have to go grocery shopping."

**At The Academy**

"Everyone line up and prepare to perform bunshin no jutsu."yelled out Iruka.

"Alright Haruno Sakura please step forward."

"Okay Mizuki-sama."

"Bunshin no jutsu!"yelled Sakura and in a poof of smoke a second Sakura appeared.

"Next Sasuke Uchiha."

"Bunshin no jutsu."said a meek Sasuke and four erupted in smoke around him.

"Very good...Naruto Uzumaki."

"Here I come..." He starts performing hand seals.

wait...what jutsu is he about to perform.' thought Iruka.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu."said Naruto vary similar to Sasuke but with a colder voice.

Six clones Erupted like a bang all wearing an icy expression on there face.

"Naruto when did you learn such an advance jutsu from and that is not what I asked!"yelled Iruka.

"I looked at a scroll in the old mans room and taught myself it and how about I do the simple bunshin now although I know how to do the **Ketsueki Kage Bunshin no jutsu** wanna see?"said a smirking Naruto as if it was the most simplest thing to do.

"As a matter of fact I do."said a nervous Iruka.

Naruto bit his thumb and then began the seals to the kage bunshin no jutsu.

"KETSUEKI KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" he said but with a voice so strong it was as if it boomed across the room. A long bang erupted from the smoke and everyone was pushed back from some unknown source of wind. And in the middle stood twelve Naruto's.

"Naruto Uzumaki you pass as top rookie." stated Iruka.

"What the hell how is that?!" yelled almost everyone in the class including Sasuke.

"How can that dobe be above me?!"

"Simple both of those jutsu's are jounin level so he must have incredible skills that surpass everyone in here to pull it off."

"But he also had low test scores!"shouted out Sakura.

"Look unless you can perform one of these jutsu or one of equal caliber then you are below him."stated Iruka and the test went on.

**After the testing.**

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah Sasuke."said Naruto turning around.

"Why aren't you acting like your normal hyper dobe self?" He asked.

"Hmm..."He silently disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke with a kunai at his neck.

"**Because I never was one.**" He simply stated before disappearing into a swirl of leaves.

Back there his voice was so blood thirsty and his presence felt overwhelming...This Naruto is a strong rival...'

"_To Strong._" whispered Sasuke

**Graduation**

"Naruto Uzumaki please step forward to receive your head band." said Iruka.

Naruto slowly walked off the podium and had his head band tied on for him.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are graduating today as top rookie of the class." said a smiling Iruka.

"And this concludes our graduation!" said Mizuki.

**Crowd**

"Can you believe the fox bra-"

"Shhhsssh...You know it's forbidden to talk about that!"

"But it's still unbelievable that he graduated as top rookie."

"Hmm...and why is that?" Stated Naruto silently appearing right next to them.

"When the hell did you get over here you Kyuubi caring demon possessed brat?!"

"IT'S FORBIDDEN TO SPEAK OF IT NOW WE WILL RECIEVE PUNISHMENT BY THE HOKAGE!"Yelled the other woman.

"It's okay I already know of the nine tailed fox thats sealed away inside me."He stated simply.

"But what I don't know is why the fact of me becoming the top rookie shocks like it **do**?!" He grounded out in voice that seemed to freeze everyone and thing alike.

Everyone heard what he said the new genin and all. Sakura caught her breath not believing a thing. And Sasuke just stood there shocked realizing how powerful Naruto really is and how Naruto could of really killed him yesterday.

"**SO?!**"

"Do you have an explanation or are you just stupid and scared to say a thing...Look how about this if anyone has a problem with me being the Kyuubi brat speak now...As I thought how about I do this..."Naruto grabs a kunai and slit his open palm and put it up for everyone to see.

"I make a blood promise on my life to protect this village and become the most efficient hokage that this world has and **will** ever **see!"** Naruto shouted for the whole crowd to hear and see the seriousness as he grazed around at everyone.

In the crowd Iruka slowly began clapping as did the rest of the group slowly being able to accept the blond shinobi.

**Forbidden Scroll kidnapped**

"**The forbidden scroll has been stolen all ninja break out and search for the thief I repeat the forbidden scroll has been stolen all ninja break out and search for the thief."**

"Hmm...Tsuchi it seems that Mizuki continued his plan to use the sealing technique and take Kyuubi from me so how about we go hunting and one more thing."

"Yeah."

"Conceal the symbol on your crest and follow me."

"Hm..Idiotic Mizuki."

"What the hell who is out there?!"yelled a shocked Mizuki he knew they would be on to him but not that fast.

"Your worst nightmare!" said Naruto before transforming into a fox and attacking Mizuki.

Mizuki jumped in the air and threw 6 shuriken which were dodged completely then he threw an kunai with an exploding tag attached. Naruto once again dodged and sunk his fangs into Mizuki arm and ripped it off. Mizuki screamed. Naruto then went back into his human form and stabbed him in the chest with a dagger.

"Sorry **Mizuki-sama.**"

the damned brat...' Mizuki spits up blood before dieing.

The hokage and several other jounin appeared and looked at the sight before them. It was gruesome there in the middle of the field lays Mizuki arm still clutching the scroll and the rest of his body is laying at the feet of Naruto. Then there are burnt trees and track plus blood droplets showing there has been a struggle.

"Naruto did you do this?" questioned the hokage.

"Well I was chasing after Mizuki when he threw exploding tags and that was when I summed my **ookami **my** ookami** proceeded to rip of his arm and I dealt the last blow with my dagger."

"You have summing scroll to summon wolves?! Where did you find it?!"

"Oh it was in this well deep in the forest just outside the village gates."

"Naruto grab the scroll and come to my office."said the third disappearing.

"Oh well..."Naruto grabbed the arm discarded it and took the scroll.

He disappeared just like the third and the jounin was in shock the brat was a very powerful kid.

"Naruto is there anything else that I should know besides ookami, Ketsueki Kage Bunshin no jutsu which you learned from this vary scroll."

"Uh yeah when I first tried the summoning a permanent summoning appeared and his name is Tsuchi."

"...Naruto have him reveal himself and I will enroll him as a genin on your squad."

"Ok...Tsuchi you heard him."

He appeared directly behind the third. The third looked at the young man with nervousness. He was a stunning boy to be truthful with crimson eyes and black hair that let out in a pony tail and a few strands that graze his face truly stunning.

"So Tsuchi when did you and Naruto become acquaintances?"

"About a month ago."

"So where do your power rank at as a summoning?"

"Level B."

"Hmmm...so I should make you a jounin but since you are a summoning you have to stay close to Naruto...So here is you a head band black is all we have sorry."

"No worries I like it."

"Hey can I get black?"

"Sure."

"Ok meeting dismissed."

Naruto and Tsuchi disappeared back into their apartment.

"So tatsujin are we leaving t the academy early tomorrow saw about seven?"

"Yeah lets rest up since I did use a lot of our chakra today."

**Enters Kakashi**

"Hey do you all know when the instructor is coming?"asked Tsuchi.

"In five minutes...just watch."

Naruto cracks open the door and place a eraser on top.

"I bet everyone 190 yen that it falls and hit him in the head."

"Okay dobe."

"Sure but your making a stupid bet Naruto."

**five minutes pass**

"It actually hit him and he actually came in five minutes...Naruto you set us up and made a deal with him!" yelled Sakura.

"No I didn't now pay up."

"Hm...so your the infamous Naruto...everyone met at the training grounds tomorrow at 6 and do not eat anything." He said before disappearing.

**Training Grounds**

"Okay you all have till noon to get a bell and whoever gets a bell will get lunch and stay on the team the other two however will go back to the academy for further training."

"I will."says Tsuchi.

"...As I was saying come at me with a killers intent for this shall not be an easy task."

Tsuchi left toward the academy. And everyone else disappeared into the trees and bushes. Naruto appeared behind Sasuke.

"_If you want a bell I suggest you do what I do and follow me._"whispered Naruto causing Sasuke to jump a little.

"OK"

"Lets go do the exact same thing i do now Kage bunshin no jutsu." three Naruto's jumped into the middle of the field which was fifty feet away standing in front of Kakashi then three Sasuke's ran out standing next to the Naruto's. They all started to attack. One Naruto got in a punch knocking Kakashi back and a Sasuke clone got in a kick to the chest. Then out of nowhere a black ring came out from nowhere binding Kakashi and his whole body useless. Then both Naruto and Sasuke appeared next to Kakashi and both took a bell.

"Sorry Kakashi but it seems like I have obtained a bell."

"Who executed this technique and what kind is it?" said Kakashi nervous and kinda surprised since he couldn't escape at all.

"I did and I made it I call it **Kuro sensu: tenrai bondo **or you can call it dark style: destiny bond

it prevents any use of chakra and escape and if I want it to it will squeeze around the opponent until they split in half."

He made it squeeze around Kakashi for demonstration and then completely removed it from him and setting him free.

"Oh and theres also a second effect that enables the user to drain the victims chakra from there body and add it to the users chakra supply. I only sapped a little percentage of yours maybe about five percent."

"Thats a very useful technique and the teamwork you two displayed never made me expect it till the last minute but I couldn't use substitution so I guess the ring was in enough of my vicinity to drain my chakra and cancel my jutsu Naruto you make an excellent member of this group and therefore will stay apart of team seven."

"Okay so what about Sakura will she stay on the team?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah can one of you get her?"

A Naruto clone appeared right next to Kakashi with Sakura in tow.

"Already had one of my clones with her to protect her but instead of a shadow clone it was a blood."

"Hm...so you decided to protect your weakest and less skilled member and attack with your most valuable team member successfully creating a back up plan if one of you was killed or in mobilized."

"Hey...Can I get my lunch now because I am hungry and hearing you try to think in the same way I supposedly thought is making me hungry so lets go eat."

"Okay they are over there on those poles and I had a third left just in case."

Over at the poles

"Naruto how did create such a useful technique like that?" asked a peeved Sakura.

"Well I was reading several scrolls on immobilizing the enemy and instead of making some huge prison or something mad e a thin concentration of the shadows and bind them into a fine dark ore that was mixed inside the ring and gave it the trait to absorb chakra by putting some of my chakra and slowly draining it back causing it to absorb the opponents so it can stay together."

"To believe you created such a jutsu...Naruto you are okay but I swear if you start the Sakura-chan thing again I will lose it."

"So Kakashi when will we start training and when is our next mission."

"Well Sasuke our first mission will start tomorrow and we will escort a bridge builder to the country of the waves be in front of the Konoha gate at 7 am tomorrow." Kakashi said before disappearing and Naruto and Sasuke doing the same.

Everyone is so much stronger than me even the not so much of a dope Naruto he even created his own jutsu...I have to train Harder!'

**Hokage office**

"Hokage sama may I please come in?"

"Hai."

"Okay I am here to talk about Naruto."

"He's been acting stranger than from when I informed you."

"Yes He and Sasuke formed a partner ship and even was able to get the bells from me the both made shadow clones and attacked and then he used this weird jutsu he said he created and from which the depth of knowledge he has on it I truly believe he did."

"He also created a blood clone to protect Sakura will he and Sasuke retrieved the bells I truly believe this team will be the next sanin and they should participate in the chuunin examines this year."

"What was this jutsu called **Kuro sensu: tenrai bondo** He said he was reading several scrolls on immobilizing the enemy and instead of making some huge prison he made a thin concentration of the shadows and bind them into a fine dark ore that was mixed inside the ring and gave it the trait to absorb chakra by putting some of his chakra and slowly draining it back causing it to absorb the opponents so it ill not break but stay together it also prevents the use of any chakra and shrinks by the opponents command."

"It seems that Naruto is truly a genius but how did he discover this with out our knowledge I want you to keep a close eye on him."

"Hai."

**At the Gates**

"Hm... so these are the brats that will escort me to wave country what a joke they could barely throw a punch."

"Although they may not look like it they are much more then capable they are the top of there class and all three are classified as geniuses."

"Look let's just go I do not feel like explaining myself to some stupid geezer."

"Why you!! Brat you need to learn to respect your elders!"

"Hai lets go Kakashi-sensei."

They were walking in silence when the noticed a puddle up a head it hadn't rained in days so it was obvious a set up. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura exchanged looks. And walked pass the puddle when all of a sudden Kakashi was ripped apart by two ninja from the wave country with chains and cover in head to toe in furs and other garments and weapons. They ran straight for Tazuna and threw a chained blade that was deflected by Naruto. Sasuke jumped in the air and kicked both in the face just as they were about to wrap the chains around his torso then Naruto punched both in the gut grabbed them and threw them into the base of the tree causing the chain to wrap itself around both of them.

"Kakashi can we go now and Sakura send a signal to the village telling them to pick up these missing nin."


	3. Testing

Disclaimer:I do not own ...wait hold up what don't I own... do I own anything...Naruto

Hey everyone heres another update for you and if read my story Bijuu I kind a have writers block for it so I am running through this story since it's been on my mind for awhile. Oh and Naruto is not in any of his demon forms unless I state he transformed or something between those lines.

Oh and as a request for makacatori the story will slow down once we get to the chuunin exams I am just trying to get to my line of the story that I am plotting out and unlike bijuu this story will be updated at least every two days.

**Enter Zabuza**

"Okay for now on we have to tread carefully and quietly just as long as we make no noise for I do not want any of Gato hired man to find us and we have to use the paddles instead of the propellers."

"Okay let's go."said Kakashi.

"Gato has put our people in such a poor state he won't let us trade with other villages and he controls our fishing and trade area...so I started the bridge project so we can go to the other villages like the hidden leaf village to get some prosperity in my once prosperous village."

"Hm...So your risking your self to save your people your not that bad geezer so I Naruto Uzumaki swear to help restore your village to the prosperity it had once achieved."said a smirking Naruto.

"Well thank you except for that old geezer commit brat." growled out Tazuna.

"Were here."said Sakura.

The got out the boat and hid it in the reefs. Then Naruto sent two clones out to search for enemy's and anything else suspicious when they found nothing they set off for the village.

**Gato Head Quarters**

"Zabuza your men were defeated now you must compensate for our lost."

"Gato I suggest you lower your tone and shut the hell up."

"Who the Hell do you think you is! I will have these two kill your ass in a second!"

"...**HEH...HEH...**"demented look.

"**I will kill those two along with so you better remember for future purposes and I will go take care of this little problem."**

**Path to Hidden Village of the Waves**

"Hey...did you just hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Kakashi

"Someone is watching us and is in the tree to the far corner...everyone get prepared."

Naruto jumped into the air twirling in one whole rotation and letting out a chain of shurikens and then let out chain of kunai attached with exploding tags. A explosion and a poof was heard.

"Hm...impressive for a genin I was lucky I did a substitution jutsu or I would have been a goner...but now theres no luck for you." He says smiling a sick and demented smile.

"Zabuza of the hidden waves...you three stay back and protect Tazuna."says Kakashi.

"No...It's time for me to test my new found strength!" was all that Naruto said before disappearing.

He reappeared behind Zabuza kicking him in the head. Zabuza jumped back a few paces after regaining his balance. He then began swinging his sword above his before charging straight for Naruto. Naruto charged straight with a kunai both of them equaling out with strenght.

"Hm...Brat it seems that you are actually proving to be a challenge your almost as strong as someone I know around your age."

"I am way past his level."

"Why you insolent brat!"

"_Tell Haku I am coming for him next._" He says before Zabuza completely freezes and gets kicked into the lake and is instead replaced by falling water.

substitution...this will be the best time to fake being injured and pass it to Kakashi...I don't want all the attention put on me.' Zabuza comes from behind and swing his sword at Naruto's head and Naruto ducks and kicks him in the groin only to be kicked in the face seconds later and sent flying into the lake. Zabuza is now crouching regaining his strength.I can't believe Naruto was able to take on the jounin level missing nin by himself he was able to go against Zabuza.'

Thanks for the opening Naruto it's time for the light to shine on me' Sasuke thought before grabbing a few shuriken and throwing them at Zabuza. He took off running right behind the shuriken and then he jump to the side right where Zabuza jumped and kicked him in between his shoulder blades into the ground and then in the side just before he fell. Sasuke then made clones and had each throw a set of exploding tag shuriken. A huge gap of the ground blew up and sent Zabuza flying into the air.

Heh...ha.ha.ha...this is going better than last time!' thought Naruto before climbing on top of the water and making seals he let out his black onyx ring which sped towards Zabuza who in turn grabbed Sasuke and threw him in front of it making Sasuke get trapped within the ring.

Kakashi zoomed out into the middle of the field engaging into combat with Zabuza and activating his Sharingan.

"So Kakashi it seems you have a very capable group if they were to live today they would make great ninja."

"They are going to make great ninja because they will survive and live after this since I am going to kill you."

"Ha that blond brat had a better chance...you know what I am thinking of stealing him from you." said Zabuza starting the seals to the water dragon technique and watching Kakashi copy.

"Hm...I will like to see you try." They both let lose the jutsu and returned to battle and broke apart. Then they both ran in a circle stopped and then started the seals to the hurricane jutsu.

"Stop copying me for you can't.."

" successfully copy it."

He is coping my every move...wait is it me!'

Cyclone Hurricane.'

A huge hurricane erupts from the lake tossing everyone back. Kakashi throws Zabuza against the tree trunk.

"I can see your future...and it says you will die."

here comes haku...oh shit release the bond on Sasuke... Oh shit he was drowning in a puddle.'

A pair of sebon needles pierce Zabuza neck.

"Thanks for taking care of him I will now go dispose of his body for it is the way of the hunting ninja."

"See you later Haku." says Naruto.

He freezes and turn to look at the blond kid. did he just say my name!'

"Oh yeah tell Zabuza that the next encounter between us he will die."

And Haku disappeared.

"Naruto how do you know Haku?" asked Kakashi.

"Well he said someone he knew named Haku was as strong as me when we had a draw with my kunai and his huge sword."Said a nervous Naruto. But lucky for him as always Kakashi collapsed and fainted.

"Well lets get going to my house everyone since it's right around that bend." said Tazuna.

"Oh and good work Blondie and Emo."

At Tazuna House

"Your rooms are down the hall Naruto and Sasuke you both have the room to the right and Sakura you have the room to the left."

"Finally a nice smooth comfy bed to lay on I am paradise now."

"Yeah Yeah."

"Hey Sasuke that was good work back there how did you know that was a signal for you to take over?"

"Because you left in a five second gap when you kicked him in the groin and that was wrong."

"And why is that?" asked Naruto.

"Because it's every mans sensitive and weakest area." said Sasuke matter of factly.

"Seriously so it's yours as well huh...goodd too knoww."Sasuke's blushing now as Naruto crawls up his leg putting his hands on both sides of his bodies.

"But theres one ting you should know mine is one of my strongest area." said a smirking Naruto. He slowly brought his face closer to Sasuke before he closed the gap with a kiss. He slowly shifted his body where he was sitting on top of Sasuke and then he slowly raised his hand drawing circles on his cheek with his thumb.

Sasuke slowly responded to the kiss wrapping Naruto's legs around him and squeezing his ass. Naruto licked Sasuke lip asking for entrance and slowly was given it. He sucked on Sasuke tongue and continued there battle of dominance until he won Sasuke fully giving up. He then switched positions putting Sasuke in his lap and gripping his ass giving it a squeeze every now and then. Each and every time he did Sasuke moaned in his mouth.

"Hm...Sasuke you just scream UKE!" said Naruto in a purr.

"Hm..."moaned Sasuke dazed.

"How about we finish this later UKE while I go check on Kakashi ok?"

"_Yeah...ok_."

"What UKE?" said Naruto with a smirk but a kinder tone then when he usually talk to some one.

"Ok...and stop calling me Uke it's embarrassing."

"Ok...UKE...see you later."

**Well Thanks for the great reviews and I hope you all like this intimate scene. Bye-Bye**


	4. Chakra Manipulation

Disclaimer: hey huh what am I disclaiming...this is starting to get old...No...Do you think I do?...Naruto.

Hey people how are you all having a good day I hope. Well even if you aren't reading this exclusive story for my readers and my loyal reviewers who give me feedback and tell me if I am doing a god job. I really appreciate it but I wish that everyone who reads my stories leave feedback and for that purpose I have enabled you all to be able to review without having to sign in.

Huh? Itachi's Here?!

"Hey...Kakashi...I came here to check on you."

"Hm...I wish there was a medic nin here." groaned Kakashi.

"Well I could use the Kyuubi chakra to heal you."

"Wha-"

"Here lay down." Naruto put his hands on top of Kakashi's chest and slowly expelled his chakra out into Kakashi restoring his chakra levels and energy. He slowly felt his strength and energy return. Naruto then moved and removed Kakashi mask and head band. He then moved his hand over the Sharingan and slowly expelled his chakra again until the eye slowly faded to the same onyx color as his other eye.

"Now you should be able to activate it whenever you want sensei."

"Thank yo-"

"No thank you Kakashi sensei... for you are my special person that I live for and keeps me surviving."

Naruto slowly climbed on top of Kakashi and hushed him with his finger.

"_Don't stop me...at least not now._"

Naruto replaces his fingers with his hand and slowly kisses Kakashi who slowly raise himself up an allowed the gentle show of affection. Naruto then raised his hand and rubbed circles with his thumb on Kakashi face so he would slacken up his jaw. He slowly slides his tongue in only to be surprised to have it sucked in by another powerful tongue and mouth. Kakashi slowly moved his hands down to Naruto's ass only to cup it.

"Hm... so you really want me eh Kakashi sensei."

"Hai..."

"Hm... I guess reading those perverted books finally paid off." Naruto says as Kakashi slowly slideshis hands down into Naruto pants finger his entrance with his middle finger and moving the other to stroke Naruto's surprisingly large manhood.

"Heh...Kakashi you really do want me ne?"

"No...Naruto I need and now I have you."

"Hm...to bad it was a dream."said Naruto before fading away.

Kakashi woke up to a constant knocking interrupting him from his disturbing yet very nice dream.

"Come in." He groaned out wishing that Naruto at least really healed him...and speak of the devil here comes Naruto now.

"Oi! Kakashi you said to wake you up so you can teach us and have us train chakra control."

"Ok...Meet me in the woods at 7."

"Uh huh...Kakashi sensei you pervert you dreaming perverted dreams you filthy minded man Having a hard on just poking out like that so disgusting. Your just like Ero sennin."

"Who is Ero sennin and you are more than obliged to treat this problem Naruto-chan."

"UH Hell no and I am talking about...Old man Tazuna." 'Damn that was close'

"Bye." Naruto walks out.

'Damn my hand can't reach...it...NOOOO!...Naruto come back...Release me from the agonizing pain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'thinks a desperate Kakashi.

"Pleaz...Pleaz...cum...cumm... Pleaz NARUTO HELP ME CUM!!!!!!" Yell/Groans Kakashi.

7:00 am

"Naruto I thought he said to be here at seven?"asked a frustrated Sakura.

"He is on his way now."said a focusing Naruto now currently meditating.

"Yeah right!"

"Sakura do not question Naruto's ability of forecoming remember last time."

"CHA! IT WAS A FLUKE!"

"Okay then let's make a bet."Naruto says with a evil gleam in his eyes.

"Okay."

"You two Sasuke...no...Okay it's for 1689 yen exactly the amount my rent equals up to."

"Ok."

Naruto sets up one string and and a pair of tacks.

"Okay he walks through and trips then step on the tacks and keep jumping bump into the tree and then falls backwards into the pond and he will be here in 8 minutes and 26 seconds."Naruto says before he continues meditating.

Naruto slowly raises in the air obtaining equal balance in the air unmoving.

"Hey how are you doing that and why?" Sasuke says and Sakura adds in.

" I am expelling chakra from my body in equal large amounts so tht I will equalize at a certain point and I am designing a new jutsu."

"Serious...wow hey you think you can help me create a genjutsu since that is one of my only strengths."

"Well Sakura I think you would be great at using medical jutsu but sure I will help you create a genjutsu although am not talented at that specific field but I am sufficient...and here comes Kakashi."

Everything happens just as he said it would.

"And thank you for my rent!"

"Ok...Today you will be learning chakra control...I want you to balance out your chakra and walk up these two trees and mark your progress." He says before disappearing no doubt to go dry off.

Naruto runs up to the top and marks it and continues with meditating.

"Hey Sasuke isn't it weird on how strong Naruto is when just a while ago he was the most annoying blond idiot."

"Maybe he realized that now is not time for play but to become stronger." Sasuke said before setting off determined to reach as far as Naruto now inching to be somewhere close to his level.

By the time they got done Naruto was now generating his chakra into a spinning vortex underneath him.

"Just what type of jutsu are you trying to create Naruto?"

"I am trying to generate a tornado and then add lightning nature chakra into and before you both ask I am going to explain it. Everyone chakra leans toward a certain nature so to speak and that nature is either Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind I naturally leans toward wind so I have a affinity to wind based moves thus enabling me to learn them easier than other types. I have these specially papers made from trees that are made from a special tree that is being fed chakra for an extremely long time it reacts to any chakra so all you have to do is fed it some of your chakra and it will tell you what type yours lean to here now if it crumbles you are lightning, soaked means your water, turns to dust if your earth, burn for fire and splits in half for wind and here I will do it with you so I can show you mine."

They all did it and Sasuke went first. " So all I do is expel my chakra into this paper right." nods head. Sasuke concentrate and slowly the paper crinkles and then burst into flames.

"Hm...So your both fire and lightning affinity Sakura your turn."

"Ok..." Her paper don't do anything at all then out of nowhere it gains a cut at each edge and then slowly turns to dust and blows in the wind.

"Hm...So your a little wind and a full fledge earth user just as I thought you get the earth from your killer strength since you are able to put a crater in the ground with that manly strength."says a smirking Naruto.

Naruto expels his chakra and just as he thought it splits in two.

"See as I said I am win-"

"Naruto it's crumbling." stated Sasuke. Naruto looks down in shock to see whats going on and indeed both halves crumbled and then burst into flames.

"So it seems you have an affinity to three and not just wind." stated Sakura.

"Wait let me see again this time." So Naruto tried three times in a row and it was always the same results.

"Look dobe your both now stop wasting the fucking paper and getting ashes in my face." said an aggravated Sasuke.

**Hey everyone another update. I hope you like it. Oh and starting next chapter is the Haku vs. Naruto vs. Sasuke and Sakura vs. Zabuza vs. Kakashi and of course they will learn there new move first. Don't forget to review!**

"**CHA!!!!!!!"**

"**Go INNER SAKURA I LIKE YOU BETTER THEN THE OTHER BIG FORHEADED VERSION EVEN THOUGH YOURS IS BIGGER!" **

"**CHA!DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW OR NARUTO WILL GET PUNCHED BY ME!CHA!AND THERE WILL NOT BE ANOTHER SASUKEXNARUTO IN NEXT CHAPTER CHA!"**


	5. Shingai, Neikan, Mikomi Revealed!

Disclaimer: Hey...wha...no...yeah...this does not make any sense at all!

Hey people sorry for not updating yesterday so here go a new chapter and another shorter one maybe...well you'll know when you log in search scroll read and try the next chapter. Oh and thank you all for the reviews and the thanks. Oh and I also want to thank one reviewer that stated my story was one of the best Naruto x Sasuke stories in a long time and I really don't feel as so but maybe it's because I am typing it for if someone else typed it and I read it I most likely would've been waiting all day for an update checking back and forth so thanks for giving a boost to my self esteem. Oh and these are the names for certain characters that will appear and they translate to Terror, Hope, and Wicked.

**The appearance of Shingai, Mikomi and Neikan!**

"What the hell after thirty fucking chakra test it still haven't gone back to normal!" said a tired Naruto.

"We tried telling you that dobe maybe if you paid attention to my wording _'it's not changing you should stop you should be happy any way'_ you would've made some progress to this technique." said a very pissed Sasuke who should have already started on his technique if he knew how.

"Sasuke is that any way to talk to your seme...by the blush on your cheek I didn't think so but anyways how about I get both you and Sakura started on your techniques ok uke."

"Whatever."

"Now what kind of jutsu is you trying to perform Sakura?"

"Um...how about an earth based jutsu...an earth based genjutsu."

"...Ok...lets see you are strong enough to crush a diamond right."

"How the hell can I crush something as hard as a diamond idiot."

"Just try do you have one."

"No."

"Hold on...ok here go a rock Jikoku Kado is a time based genjutsu so perform it on this rock then crush it."

"How do I execute it."

"Gather all your chakra into your palms and have it rotate at a high speed and think bout time just zooming ahead...now place your palms on the rock and say Jikoku Kado and force all your chakra inside now your chakra will be moving so fast it's making the atoms and particles inside the rocks progress and age."

Sakura did as she was told. She had her chakra rotate at the palms of her hands and thought about speeding up the process of time as if on a clock and then forced all the chakra inside the rock. The rock seemed to warp as it slowly expanded and turned black.

"So do I crush it now!" asked and excited Sakura.

"Yeah."

"Ok...look a diamond and a big one to...wwwwoooowww!"

"Sakura now you have to grind it with another diamond so grab the other rock and do the jutsu all over."

She did as she told. She was the perfect student in every way! Whe slowly grinded them until they was a powdery sand like substance.

"Now grab a mini pouch and fill it up with the diamond shards...now take a pinch and slowly thread your chakra into and then sap some back."

"Why would I sap some back?"

"So when you activate the genjutsu it will absorb the opponents chakra...now do the same with the rest."

"Your move is to be called **Daiyamondo Mira-ju** and from this point on you are by yourself and here is the genjutsu manual guide."said a rather pleased Naruto.

"Thanks."

"Ok Sasuke your turn what do you want to learn to do?"

"I want to inflame my fist."

"Huh...Oh you mean set them on fire oh thats easy all you have to do is concentrate your chakra into your palm and do whatever else you do for the other katon jutsu's."

"I figured...Naruto come hear real quick."

"What you want Sasuke."

Sasuke hit Naruto square in the jaw with his flaming fist giving him a scorch mark on his face.

"OH SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!SASUKE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Dobe I will do it again so just make sure you don't call me uke no more or it will happen again dobe."

"Hmm...You see my cheek Sasuke?"

"Wha- How in the hell is it healing."

"See it's because of my powers or my abilities so to speak I have control over my full cell regeneration rate and can accelerate or decrease my healing speed. And for this reason I am your seme for no one can be able to with stand the firey flames you emit but me and I shall be the only one to tame and trust me those flames will never be go out." said Naruto while grabbing Sasuke by his waist and pulling him flush against him.

"So what do my uke really want to learn...Hmm?" asked Naruto adding in the occasional purr.

"Just as you said I want to my flames to spread and extend scorching everyone in my way except for you." said a smirking Uchiha.

"Good because I can certainly oblige to that. Ok now extend the chakra from your stomach and have it engulf your body slowly changing the tempo as if it was breathing in and out as a real flame would...Ok now have your chakra heat up as if your veins was boiling with rage but instead of it being your veins it will be your chakra lines...Ok now you will execute a set of hand signs of your choice."

"Ok but I think you should let go so I don't hurt you."

"You could never hurt me uke for I would withstand any flames to get to you."

"Naruto please stop with the corny lines already it's starting to get old." said Sasuke before kissing Naruto.

"What was that for?"

"That was sorry for the punch earlier."

"Aw my uke does care I fell so loved!" said a chibi Naruto slowly falling to the ground on his knees cooing.

"Stop it baka!" said a blushing Sasuke.

Sasuke did the seals of the Horse, Ox, Dog, Rat, Dragon and Serpent. And slowly flames erupted from his body covering him in a flaming embrace.

"Naruto why aren't you burning?"

"Oh because just like this flaming armor of yours which is very hot since I can feel the heat radiating from it I have a wind armor and with one simple chakra burst I can put out your flames by sucking out the air around you so I am constantly being protected by the wind."

"Are you serious! I hate you...so did you make this jutsu or found it somewhere."

"I fount it incomplete so I finished it. It's called Kazo Ken which means wind bond which when activated it stays attached to me as if it was a bond and cannot be broken unless I break with my own chakra and only with my chakra." says Naruto.

"Damn IT!" yells Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" asked a worried Naruto.

"No matter what I do I cannot reach you and if I can't even reach your level by creating and completing

jutsu which even Itachi didn't even achieve so that means I am way behind both of you shit I haven't even obtained my Sharingan yet and Itachi has his Mangekyou Sharingan. I need training I have to become stronger to be able to kill I must kill him. But I do not know who to go to and how to fulfill my dream." said Sasuke slowly calming down. Naruto felt for Sasuke for he was to the same way looking up to Sasuke and wishing to somehow obtain his level of power and be equal in strength or even stronger and not feel the gap in between but it was now Sasuke in his place most likely feeling lonely.

"Sasuke...In two months time I want you to go to the cave in the forest outside Konoha's gate and wait until midnight before entering...I will be there with you and if you do come you will obtain some of the power you desire but only after training...But until then we must have your Sharingan activated and have your chakra reserve doubled in capacity."

"Huh...Thank you Naruto...Hey is this how you've become so strong!"said Sasuke heated.

"Well...kinda yeah."said Naruto sheepishly.

"But I was already kinda strong."

"But you still hide t from me you asshole and you are suppose to be my seme hump! You are the worst seme ever...hey I would be the seme if it wasn't for your power boost."

"Heh maybe you would or we may not be together since your mind is usually centered on your brother."

"Oh be quiet...so are we doing anything else?"

"Oh yeah I want to give you a present...Here you go."

"Is this what I think it is!"

"Yep a summing scroll for **Neikan** one of the strongest bosses the Panther god!"

"A **Kurohyou** unbelievable...So how did you get this summoning scroll."

"Well Neikan is originally from the land of waves...So I went and looked for him last night and gave me a summoning scroll because he took a liking to me...And then on our trip to the bridge I did a stop when we set up camp and met **Shingai** who is a wolf boss he gave me his scroll and also combined his chakra with me and doubled my chakra reserve."said Naruto.

"You know what if you do not start taking me on these adventures I am going to beat your ass!"

"Ok I won't leave you out so do you want to go meet Neikan right now?"

"Yeah...I want to meet him and receive his consent to work with me and become my boss."

"Ok follow me."

Sasuke and Naruto walks for about two hours going through the woods and finally reaching a gap of wood land that looks the same as everything else.

"Naruto you baka we have been going in circles for hours do this Neikan even exist!"

"KAI!" shouted Naruto.

The whole forest land slowly broke apart leaving Tropical forest full of trees and deers. They continue walking through the forest till they reached a giant tree. At the tree was more than a hundred panthers and the occasional leopard. Sasuke was in awe all these animals would be under his control soon and this a step closer to killing Itachi.

"Your right Sasuke this is a step closer to killing him...but do not think of these animals as tools but as friends and partners or they would abandon you. And by sealing this contract you will gain some of the jutsu only inside this tribe and your chakra capacity will have increased a little but under double your capacity now."

Sasuke scowls he hates the way Naruto can read so easily. It was absolutely aggravating!

"Shingai!"

A huge wolf with a silver coat the cleanest and finest coat you will find on any beast in the world with a few onyx strands mixed inside giving him the look of a timber wolf. His eyes was like the full moon and showed the wisdom gained inside and all his knowledge the color was like gold but not the kind that has cooled off and harden but the kind that has been freshly melted still hot burning but never giving out to the cold. He also had a onyx wolf with him by his side and a white one with fur as light and soft as freshly fallen snow.

"Yes pup."

"Can you get Kado to go get Neikan for me since my friend Uchiha Sasuke would like to sign the scroll that was given to me."

"Hm...so your the Uchiha...the last one to...hm...You picked a good one pup especially as a mate and he has the cutest and most submissive blush I bet he would be great in bed!"

"I know wouldn't he! At first I thought that getting with him would be to troublesome but after I jumped it was ok he agreed instantly!"

"Naruto!"

"HaHaHaHA! It seems you have a feisty one on your hands pup...Kado go tell Neikan that Naruto needs him real quick oh and tell **Mikomi** to come to."

"Yes sir."

"So Naruto have you completed that one technique yet?"

"Oh the midnight fang I completed two days ago there are some good effects in the jutsu."

"Hmm...then this means you are ready to learn the rest of the wolf clans techniques."

"HEY SHINGAI! What do you want yelled a voice from way up above."

"We have the mate of our pup down here and he is trying to sign your contract but he wants to meet you."

"OK!" A huge black sheet seemed to cover Sasuke's eyesight as something moved down the branches until it finally landed next to Shingai. It was a black panther who's fur was as if it was threaded together by the shadow themselves and as a natural ability a thick shadow always hid his body as he moved. His eyes were a metallic silver as cold as ice. His voice was strong and durable and his presence was almost overwhelming but not as strong as Naruto's but close to the wolf's.

"Hm...so you want to sign my scroll huh."asked the great booming voice."

"Yes for I am in need of companions that are not useless and help me complete my goal in life which is to help me kill my brother who has killed off my entire clan and have almost drove me into insanity. So will you accept me Kurohyou." said a determined Sasuke as more as a command then a question or plea.

"Hm...you do seem very strong for someone so young...and your eyes are also very strong...you will be one of the most talented Uchiha for your eyes are strong enough to decipher the blood line and it's jutsu...And n a moments time you may become stronger then Itachi...I will take you own little one so sign the scroll...Oh and I heard you was our pups mate so are you gonna have a litter?"

"Wha- I can't have kids."

"In due time young one in due time."

"Hey! SO THIS IS THE PUP!"said a feminine voice that happened to be a tiger who was laying at the base of the tree.

"Hi Mikomi...Hey do you think you can become the boss of my teammate Sakura she has extreme strength and is gifted in chakra control and earth style jutsu."

"Sure! I was hoping you would get me some one for I did not want to be left so are you three goig to be the next three sanin?"

"No...WE WILL BE GREATER!"

"Now thats what I like to hear!"

"Ok Sasuke you done...yeah...ok lets go see you Shingai, Neikan and Mikomi."

"Wait here go the scroll." says Mikomi tossing it with her tail.

"Thanks Mikomi."

"Hey do you think she is stronger than Tsunade?"

"In due time she will."

**Author Notes: **Shingai do not reside here he lives in the fire country he only came for mating season in which he mates with Neikan. I hope this was a good chapter and you all like it!Review!


	6. The Prolonged Fight

**Disclaimer: This is seriously getting old I mean how many times do I have to claim to not owning something I don't own.**

Hey everybody sorry for the late update but I have good news. I am starting a new story based on Garth Nix Aborhsen series basically between the Sabriel and Lirael books. And if you haven't read them you should.

**The Prolonged Fight!**

Naruto woke to see everyone gone just like before. It was the same day that Haku and Zabuza died in his previous life. He slowly got dressed contemplating on how to keep Haku from dying again. He adjusted his kunai holder and put on his headband. Stepping out of the room he slowly performed the blood clone and **Kazo Ken**.

"Now I want you to wait for the samurai that will show up in a moments time." He told his clone.

He stepped out the house disappearing into the trees. He leaped small leaps knowing he wasn't needed yet. He then continued thinking how to keep Haku from dying and getting rid of Zabuza in the process.

'Hey Kyuubi...How do I save...wait I have a plan on how to save Haku.'

**'And what is that oh so brilliant plan of yours?'**

'well it goes like...'

**The Waiting Battle**

Sasuke was sending out waves of his chakra just as Naruto have taught him searching for any hiding or oncoming enemies. There was a burrow of snow hares ten paces away...and there is an ice cub...maybe Naruto would want it...how do you do that jutsu again...Oh yeah...

"**Aisu purizumu!**" yelled Sasuke.

Ice like bars started to surround the cub who leaped into the air but Sasuke grabbed it with a giant ice fist which the wolf broke out of shattering it into pieces.'wow...that is one strong cub...Naruto would love it...I must capture it!' More fist rose from the snow snatching at the wolf who gracefully evaded them and shattered two with it's powerful jaws before it's tail was grabbed and was slammed into a pile of snow. The cub some how made ice spikes burst from the ground halting the ice fist from dragging it further away. With a wag of a tail it was free. Now Sasuke was pissed. He put all his focus into the jutsu. An ice cage of a ten feet diameter rose from the ground bending and binding until all the bars met at one quick succession at the top. It slowly shrank and closed in on the cub and the cub just waited until it could walk around in a circle given very little room.'There I have it!' the cub then broke a bar with it's jaw which was replaced with another and the others reinforced with stronger ice over and over again until there was nothing but an ice prism with spikes sticking in and out like jagged edges.

"Finally...wait someone is approaching no...two people...the ones from before...Finally I get to finally try my strength...Hey Kakashi there here." said Sasuke.

"Hmmm...everyone get ready."

"Hai...I get to try my new genjutsu and my ninjutsu!" said an excited Sakura.

"Wait...there's one more person...and there strong...hm...it's a girl I trust you can handle her right Sakura."

"Of course I can't wait." said Sakura full of determination and a smirk gracing her features.

A gust of wind and water passes by and three figures appear and then a fourth out of nowhere. The first two was Zabuza and the mysterious hunter nin and the third was a girl with brunette hair. She had black piercing eyes and she wore a black fishnet shirt and a black tank top up under it. And she wore a black skirt and stockings underneath. The fourth was another missing nin around Zabuza size and appeared to be the girls sensei. He wore black pants and a black robe that covered most of his face and body no doubtlessly concealing weapons and poisons.

"Damn where the hell is Naruto!" yelled out Sasuke.

"I don't know...Sakura you are going to have to use it." said Kakashi.

"Okay sensei." she reached into here pouch and grabbed a handful of diamond shards. She then made two shadow clones and there a handful of three hundred shards in all directions at the opponents the shards hit Zabuza and the other man just slightly since they barely got away with their huge size. But the hunter nin and girl was able to evade with out a problem. She started the hands seals.

**The Fury of Sakura!**

"Daiyamondo Mira-ju!"said Sakura slowly disappearing before both Zabuza and the other mans eyes.

"Were caught in here jutsu we must dispell it!" said the man.

"Don't worry Hitake this maybe enjoy able to break her within her own jutsu..."

"Hey do your chakra feel like it's being drained...MY CHAKRA IS BEING DRAINED YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"Calm down before I kill you...mm it seems my chakra is being drained to it seems I will have to end it I thought she would ha-"

"Die..._die_..._DIE!_" said Sakura appearing behind the man and slicing his throat.

"Hm...You died by the hands of a weak insolent child maybe I shouldn't have brought you with me."

"_NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!_" whispered a ghost like Sakura appearing behind Zabuza. He grabbed her wrist and slung her away. Then she disappeared and came again following two more ghost like specters made by Sakura.

"_Hm...You seem confused Zabuza can't you escape or are you to we-"_

"This is a great jutsu for a child to have created but your to weak!" said Zabuza slicing her in half with his sword.

"AHH!!!!" the figure of Sakura slowly faded out before hundreds swarm over Zabuza slicing them with there kunai. Zabuza was getting fed up with each blow and the relentless Ghost like figures.

"Mishi! Dispell the jutsu and take care of the girl!" Yelled Zabuza.

The girl appeared behind Sakura pulling out a dagger slicing at Sakura head who in turn ducked her head with the back of her hear being cut.

"Kakashi I can't hold him any longer you have to take care of him." said Sakura kicking the girl in the chest and starting up seals for **Koudo sensu: riji kobushi** or Earth style ridged fist. Giant fist raised from the earth all chasing after the Mishi. Mishi jumped in the air doing a spiral and relentlessly threw exploding tags randomly it seemed but hitting the center of each fist each time she threw it until it was one left. She landed gracefully and jumped just when the fist was about to strike. She ran down the slope of the fist when hands erupted from the fist it self grabbing and latching onto he ankles.

Sakura went charging up the slope gathering her strength and swinging a right hook at the girl who net backwards being held in place by the hands. Sakura strikes the arm causing it to slowly crumble the hands breaking away from Mishi ankles. Mishi attempts a hand stand and swings her foot at Sakura stomach who in turn grabbed it and twisted her ankles in a fast block tossing her up in the air. Mishi slowly stopped twisting in the air seeing Sakura jump after her having a column of earth raise her jumping at the last minute swinging at Mishi. Mishi threw her body backwards kicking Sakura in her chest rapidly. Sakura was unable to block forcing her body backwards with Mishi on top drilling her down. Then a rock fist rose out of the column following three more in a quick succession knocking. Mishi several feet away.

**The End of Zabuza!**

"Hm...Kakashi it seems your bitch over there have considerable skills to bad you and the rest of your pathetic students are going to die here."

"No Zabuza unlike the fluke at the bridge you will die here today!"

Both Kakashi and Zabuza met kunai and sword drawn clashing against each other. They swung back and forth lighting sparks in the dim fogged area.

**The duel Between Fire and Ice!**

"Hm...It seems we shall fight to are you prepared!" asked a bored Sasuke.

"Hai...It seems it's time for you to be defeated...I hope your blond friend comes soon it seems Hitake is getting bored."

'Wha-?!' I can't worry about him right know this kid is fast...faster than me where is he?!'

"Right here." says a cool voice behind Sasuke head swinging a sebon needle wielding arm at Sasuke's head. Sasuke dropped to the ground and did a hand stand twisted and locked the boys arm in between his legs. He then spun twisting the boys arm in the process. The boy flew in the air with Sasuke following up. Sasuke kicked him in the chest only to have to boy drop in a puddle of water. The said boy came from behind and swung at Sasuke sending him plummeting to the ground only to have Sasuke bounce back up in the air and having them both have a bout of punches and kicks back and forth neither gaining the upper hand. They continued even when they both reached the floor then grabbed kunai and sebon needle to finish it off both clashing back and forth.

"It seems you have some skills...so what is your name raven?"

" Sasuke Uchiha and yours?"

"Haku...Hm...It seems you are worthy enough to die by this next move...be prepared Uchiha-san."

"Bring it."

"Demonic Ice Mirrors!"

A set off Ice mirrors appears in a icy fog. He slowly stepped into the mirror making him self illuminated in all the other mirrors making Sasuke stare in wonder it was truly a beautiful sight.

"Hm..so whats the purpose of these mirrors hm...just to broken and give bad luck."

"Hm...Sadly no I use these mirrors to move at the sped of light and attack my opponents."

Sasuke looked up in shock at all of the mirrors. 'How to him and these mirrors...maybe...yes it might work and if not it could always give me protection.'

"**Kasai bondo**!" Flames enveloped Sasuke body melting the surrounding snow and ice but sadly leaving the ice mirrors as frozen and icy as before.

"Hm...what is that a flame armor I bet it takes a lot of chakra to keep up and it's most likely weak."

"Actually it's just the opposite it only uses sixteen percent of my chakra and stays up as long as I will it and even in death it will continue to burn unless I put it out my self and when you say it's not hot I mind you not that it is. And I make it grow creating a vortex no undoubtedly in more than the diameter of this ice prison you have setup. So lets start already I'm getting bored."

Haku disappeared out the mirror throwing needle after only to have them go up into flames. He the tried to cover them in ice and watched as the went threw the armor but incinerated as soon as they touched the Uchiha.

"Hmm..it seems you have no way to inflict any sort of damage upon me."

"Actually I can."said Haku taking out of his pouch a set of metal needles shining and reflecting the flames.

"They will melt as soon as they enter my vicinity."

"Not if I give them an ice covering."

Haku wet back to throwing his needles mixing up the metal needles with the wooden. Sasuke dodged and knocked away all the needles he could lodging two metal one in his hand which slowly melted and one in his thigh.'I can't see him or the needles...I might actually die...did all this training go to waist...I need Naruto...but he is not here...I will not become dependent on Naruto I will defeat this boy by myself I must if I am to ever to defeat Itachi!'

He slowly got up prepared for Haku's next attack. He slowly dodged the needles and then sped up with each attack and was now moving as fast as the needles themselves.' I can see I can see him and his needles!'

He jumped in the air twisting and slicing a kunai at Haku when he passed. Haku had a sliced and burnt sleeve. He then started doing hand seals and ice needles slowly raised in the air and then zoomed straight at Sasuke.' Oh shit...I ain't keep dodging these...I am about to die...I am really going to die!'

At that moment the **Sharingan** appeared and Sasuke dodged all of the needles appearing in the air several feet above. He ignited the the kunai with his flame and threw it straight through the mirror it cracked and broke.

"Hm...it seems your mirrors aren't indestructible."

**Naruto the Observer**

Naruto jumped from the forest slowly falling entering the bridge. He saw Sakura and the girl engage into a fight and was surprised on how fast Sakura actually got more control over her jutsu and fighting skills since yesterday. Then he noticed the Hitake who was in the bingo book neck slowly heal and Kakashi and Zabuza engage into there fight and the mist that slowly followed. Then Haku and Sasuke engaged into there fight and then the demonic ice mirrors rosed out of the ground and shortly after the flaming armor of Sasuke's.

He jumped down and then transported in front of Hitake.

"Hey Hitake."

"Hm...Oh so it seems I get a chance to kill a kid two how exciting." He says with a smirk.

"Actually we won't be fighting **Kuro sensu: tenrai oujou** a pair of black hand appeared out of Hitake's shadow and dragged him in side while a pitch black shroud covered him. Naruto could feel him put up a struggle and then deny the offer...bad choice he screamed out in pain and the question was asked again and he denied and this happened for the next ten minutes until he finally accepted and disappeared gone in the shadows waiting to be summoned.

Naruto appeared inside the prism and deflected the last twenty out of fifty thousand needles that Sasuke managed to deflect and dodge only getting hit by nine. Sasuke was out when Naruto grabbed and Naruto just lowered him to the ground. He then turned toward Haku and sent a blast of his Kazo ken wind destroying the remaining mirrors and leaving Haku kneeling before him.

"Haku from now on I am your special person no longer Zabuza I am going to use a jutsu that will bind you to me. You will be forced to sign a contract and if you want to continue living you will not deny this offer for the demon at the gate will kill you and force your spirit into submission and having it spend a eternity of solitude. So it's up to you."

"How are you this strong...you are so frighteningly strong...you broke..my strongest technique with a blast of wind...back at the lake you could of easily killed Zabuza...yet you played around with him...just what are you Naruto?"

"A true demon." He said letting the power surge through his voice making Haku fall to the ground vomiting.

"**Kuro sensu:tenrai oujou** Haku don't fight it just sign the contract I don't want you to be lifeless like Hitake and those two swordsman that worked up under Gato who is dead to. It was funny really he gave me all his money before dieing."

"You really are a demon." said Haku disappearing into the darkness.

He picked up Sasuke and walked to the dead body of Zabuza and the other girl who was now unconscious.

"Hey Naruto is Sasuke alright...You Sakura...okay tie up that girl...Naruto where is the boy at?"

"He is in the sea he was knocked over."

"Hm..leave Sasuke here and go chec-" was all Kakashi said before fainting.

Haku came walking up and bowed to Naruto.

"Naruto sama do you need anything?"

"Haku just call me Naruto and yes can you carry Kakashi."

"Wait Naruto what is going on?!" yelled Sakura.

"He gave up and promised his loyalty to me and Konoha he was the prisoner of Zabuza so I am going to ask the old man to have him become a Konoha genin."

"Hmm...okay just as long as he don't try nothing."

**Takai the Symbol of Death**

"_Naruto...ten paces...from here is...an ice prism...inside there is a present for you._"said Sasuke opening his eyes which still contained the **Sharingan** activated.

Naruto walked over ad sent slices of wind slowly hacking away the ice until there was an thin plate now. And all of a sudden the cub jumps out and bites Naruto's arm breaking through the wind armor and skin. It tasted Naruto's blood and realized he had a contract with the Ookami making him his master ad from what he could taste inside his blood there was traces of great sealed and ancient power.

"Naruto...Uzumaki?" asked the cub who was more of a young wolf maybe about seven months old.

"Yes and you are an ice wolf fox hybrid I expect what is your name?"

"**Takai** which translate to death."

"And who name you this?"

"The pack leader juts before I killed him after my mother gave birth to me and the rest of her litter...there with Shingai the only ones who survived that day was my mom and kin."

"Well I truly feel sorry for you...Well were going back to the village...so tommrow at dawn you will be given two hours to say goodbye to everyone and then we leave in three days."

"Hai."

Once they arrived Naruto, Haku, and Sakura performed basic healing jutsu's on Kakashi and Sasuke before going to there respective rooms and going to sleep. At dawn Haku was up watching Naruto who just let him until he finally rosed turned to face Haku.

**The Pure Child and His Tears of Grief**

"How did you know me back at the lake?"

"See I met you a long time ago."

"When?!"

"About two years ago."

"Ok...why didn't you finish off Zabuza-san...back then."said Haku with tears in his voice.

"Look Haku I gave Zabuza the privilege of living so you can still remember him Haku it was only so I didn't take him away from you to fast Zabuza was just in my way of getting to you for you were my main goal."

"Why do you want me so much?!" yelled a grieving Haku.

"I would have been more contempt at dieing by Zabuza side!"

"No Haku I couldn't lose you again when we met years ago we could've been friends...if only the conditions was different...so I decided to change them for I could not kill you for you are one of my many special persons in this world and just as you said you live for your precious person as do I...I live for you...Sasuke and everyone else."

"...Hai...Naruto-san." said Haku lying back down still grieving his all from is broken heart.

**Sharingan Unleashed!**

"Hey Sasuke you okay?"

"Hai Naruto...can you come here?"

"Yeah Sasuke." said a peculiar Naruto bending down over Sasuke.

"I just want to lay here and have you hold me." said Sasuke slowly opening his **Sharingan** eyes that gleamed with more power than they ever had before.

"Okay...Hm...I could actually get used to this." purred Naruto pulling Sasuke flush against his chest who in turn snuggled his back up against his chest.

"Hai me to...me to Naruto."

**The Suggestive Sight**

Kakashi slowly got up with a mild headache. He felt better than he normally do after using the **Sharingan**. 'It must have been my top students!' He thought grinning to himself.

He slowly walked down the hall checking on Sakura. She was in her room studying her genjutsu book. He then felt a kunai pressed against his neck and the scene before his eyes slowly faded away.'She actually had me under the effects of an genjutsu the whole time she truly have grown and have succeeded at growing stronger the fight yesterday have proved it.'

"Kakashi you shouldn't enter a girls room without knocking."said Sakura giggling before going back to her mirror applying snips here and there to fix her hair after that bitch had chopped it. She was fuming for her Sakura had the best hair out of every female ninja that she had grown accustomed to having brush across the curve of her ass and now that it was chopped and diced it reached a little bit past her shoulders.

"Hm...Sakura it seems that you have grown stronger and well skilled at using genjutsu for you were able to kill a jounin leveled missing nin and contain another. And you fight with that girl was superb including the mastery of your new jutsu and the fluidness of your attacks and defenses being able to protect yourself and relentlessly attack the opponent you have truly grown."

"Thank you Kakashi sensei."says a blushing Sakura.'CHA! I AM THE BEST! CHA! GO SAKURA!'

"Hey Sakura meet me in the living room so we can question our captive."

"Hai."

Kakashi walked down the hall to Sasuke room. He slowly opened it not wanting to disturb Sasuke and the sight before him truly freaked him the fuck out.'WHAT THE HELL?!' Before his eyes Naruto was laying in his boxers with nothing else on while Sasuke in his pajamas with the Uchiha crescent lay on top of Naruto with his arm wrapped around Naruto's hip and his leg thrown over Naruto's intertwined. Sasuke slowly nuzzled up into Naruto arms and slowly opened his eyes.'There's light coming from somewhere...KAKASHI THAT PERVERT!'

Sasuke looks at the door way at Kakashi who stood there with one shown eye that was clearly in shock until he looked at Sasuke eyes that still had the activated Sharingan for the fourth day straight ever being deactivated once since the fight with the boy. And the murderous intent that covered his aura and his eyes made him wonder why Naruto wasn't awoken.

"Get...HELL...OUT...RIGHT...NOW!" said Sasuke with his three wheels with his eyes fully spinning and the tremor from preparing to attack going through his body.

"Hm...So your the uke?" was all Kakashi got to say before five kunai flew out the room pining him to the wall. Sasuke got up and slammed the door shut then went back to the futon and laid next to Naruto.

"What was that?" asked a groggy Naruto.

"Nothing go back to bed."

"Okay..." Naruto says before rolling over and going back to sleep. And the same old murderous intent came back this time directed at Naruto.'5..4...3...2...'

"Oh...sorry."said Naruto before grabbing Sasuke and pulling him on top of him into there former position and then pulling the sheet over them.

"'sigh' I love you dobe."

"And I you Uke." says the two in union giving a brief kiss before both went back to sleep.

**Living Room**

Sakura was i the living room exchanging glances with the girl before Kakashi came in with jagged holes in his sleeves and pants.

"'sigh' Sakura untie her."

"Ok."

"So I understand your name is Mishi and you were an accomplish of Haku, Zabuza and Hitake."

"correct."

"And I also was told by Haku that Zabuza had held him against his will using him as a tool so is the same true for you and your sensei Hitake?"

"...Yes...I was used as his...sex slave..."

"Ok...I could have you become a genin of the hidden leaf village just as I will try with Haku will you be ok with that Mishi."

"...Yes Kakashi."

"OK...Sakura get Mishi a pair of clothes and a towel and rag the show her the hot spring in the back."

"Okay Kakashi sensei."

**The Road Home**

"See you old man, Inari, and big sis!"said a smiling Naruto with Takai at his feet.

"Bye." said the rest in union.

"Hey you all remember to come back!" yelled out a smiling Tazuna.

"Oh yeah old man what did you name this bridge?"

"The Great Naruto bridge."

"...Hm...Naruto it seems you are a legend in the making."said Kakashi.

"Indeed I am."said Naruto looking back before turning and facing the future ahead.

**TBC**

**Hey everyone good chapter I hope. I decided to bring out a strong Sakura who is no longer the most hated bitch or at least I hope isn't. I also hope everyone loved this chapter since it was extremely fun to write and also is there any reviewer out there willing to beta my fics? If so let me know at and thanks everyone for the forty-six reviews!**

**'CHA!46!CHA!'**

**bye:)**


	7. Demon Gate

**Hey Everyone another update although this one maybe shorter. I'm sorry for all the mistakes in punctuation but that just shows how much I need a beta. Also some one wanted to know why Haku and Mishi wasn't questioned like they would have normally but they are getting questioned when they met the third. So everyone review to make me happy and someone please become my beta if you do I will right an exclusive lemon for you.**

"Hey **Shusan **how much longer before we reach Konoha?"

"Not much longer...hey Takai."

**The beginning of a Great Journey!**

"You can perform ice jutsu's right."

"Yeah."

"There's five enemy rogue ninjas lets go get them."

"Hey Naruto hurry up and return."

"Ok uke!" says a smiling Naruto no longer uptight and cold.

"Hey everyone prepare camp we leave at dawn for Konoha oh and Haku Mishi you both are going to report to the third tomorrow when we reach Konoha at twelve."

"Hai."

"Ok."

"See you everyone I got five new friends I need to befriend." Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves Takai in a swirl of ice shards.

**The Growing Army**

"Hey you five what are your names."

"Why should we tell you?"

"Because it's a nice and polite thing to do."

"Ok I will tell you who's everyone since your about to die."

"**No. **See it's actually you five who are going to die if you do not cooperate." said Naruto transforming into the dark angel. He slowly grew to a height of 5'6 then black wings erupted from his back. His eyes changed from blue to violet and slowly shrunk where his eyes were slanted(very similar to Sasuke eyes everyone). His skin slowly went pale and his whisker marks gained boldness and thinned out. His hair slowly lost all it's color turning white. And he slowly lost all his clothes leaving himself bare in front of everyone until a black sash came around his waist. All in all he was th true being of sin and lust.

"Oh my god what the hell are you?!"

"**Chishio Wetsumei!**" said Naruto. The lesser rogue ninja who yelled out as his blood slowly leaked out his eyes nose and ears. His eyes then slowly melted along with his skin it was as if an acid container or vat was dumped on top of him and all that was left was his skeleton and the remains of his body. Everyone was scared and freaked two of less in the command began to throw up. One began trying to get up to run.

"You dumb ass don't move or he may kill you to!" yelled the leader.

"He couldn't move any way just from the presence of my **Shusan.**"

"..." The leader and everyone else kept quiet.

**The Army of The Dark Angel!**

"**Now that I have all of your attention I can tell you all why I decided not to KILL you...See I am creating an army to rise up a new kingdom a new era for all...But to do that I need money and loyal servants if you will...that's why shortly I will perform a jutsu that will have all four of you sign a contract and if you don't my servant Inou a savage demon will force you to then proceed to eat your soul having you live a life of suffering...There will be a demon gate which you will go through and train...shortly afterwards you will choose a form to be transformed into but if Inou have ate your soul you will just be a lesser demon...afterwards I will have you all search for potential servants that can be of use...Oh and remember this the jutsu that I created will have bed you to my will giving no room for betrayal or treason...You will be my bearer of secrets for nothing can let you speak of my secrets or things that I wish to not be known thus preventing you from doing anything that shall put me in danger.**"

"So are there any others that you have already under this jutsu and that serves you?"

"**Yes have you heard of the ninja Hitake...yes...well let me retrieve him for everyone and the other two..._Tenma Seki..._**" A giant gate appeared baring a set of double doors. The doors were covered with malevolent beings and specters a truly haunting site. And there on the side of the gates were what seemed like guards but were frozen concealed in stone like statues until that is a black aura appeared around them.

"**Kai!"** yelled Naruto.

The black aura grew thicker covering the statues and everything around causing a static of blue lighting appearing around the gate way and the aura around the statues slowly emitting a fog of thick blackness covering everything in the perimeter. Then crackling sounds emitted and all that could be seen was a now barren and dark land with withered trees and the gate. The statues stone coating slowly chipped of showing scales and leathery wings. There was horns sticking out and razor sharp teeth gleaming like they were metallic and not the tall tale white.

The one who tried to run earlier screamed pushing himself back trying to get away from this beast of death. The two Inou demons looked around until they fount the source.

"**There!...It seems he will make a worthy snack won't he Sharvice?**"

"**Yes Vanir he will...wait...master may we eat him?**" said the one who looked older and deadlier as if he was the one that lurked in the dark and preyed on the weak torturing the life out the said victims.

"**Sure why not...**"said Naruto bored.

They both slowly trailed after him letting him scream and shout with terror seeing the beast getting ever closer. His hands fumbled inside his kunai pouch grabbing everything he could and throwing them smoke balls kunai exploding tags and watching with despair as nothing slowed or stopped the now growling and snickering demons now amused at his terror and weakness. Sharvice was the first to jump and grab him having him hang by his ankles. Then he threw him up in the air and both him and Vanir snapped their jaws shut around his body Vanir taking his whole upper body torso and all while Sharvice ate the rest his body cutting off his be mangled screams.

"Ok are you two done yet because me and **Shusan** have a limited amount of time."snapped Takai.

"**Look brother a little doggie...lets eat him next.**" said Sharvice.

Takai just stood there as before while both Sharvice and Vanir slowly walked towards him. Then Sharvice expanded his wings and zoomed ahead bringing his claw down to strike Takai. Takai then grabbed the claw with his fangs ripping it off and hearing the ear piercing scream of Sharvice.

"**I suggest Sharvice you grab your claw and bring it here so I can reattach it...and to remember to never try to eat Takai or any other of my companions or I may just kill you.**"

"**Hai...Master.**" He picked up his claw and went to Naruto who slowly pushed them against each other and let them heal watching the muscles and veins reattaching themselves.

"**Okay open the gate.**"

They both opened the gate and slowly there could be screams echoing on and off from inside until it was unbearable and then swarms of people with wings and other beastly things came swarming out. When they were through there was about three hundred skeletons left behind.

"**When I am through I want both of you to collect five hundred and sixty two of the demons that left and leave the other eight nine here...Kai!...Haku...Hitake...Tsuchi...come!**"

Two figures slowly walks out of the gate. It was Hitake who already started his training, and Haku. Then they waited for about ten seconds before another figure came out. It was Tsuchi who was kind of out of breath and muddy.

"**Whoa what happen to you?**"

"Well tatsujin I was training with Asuma and Anko and kinda slipped and fell in the mud when she sexually attacked me and then I was being pulled through the mud into the gate which I will have to explain when I get back."

"**Oh well sorry anyway I just summoned you so you and everyone else can meet the next new members of my army...This is...**"

"Esop."

"Scope."

"Veran."

"**So I want you Tsuchi to take them to the royal chambers...the east wing...and then have them start there training and tell Falcon that I approved of the training and that they are to be given there demon form in five months time..._Kuro sensu:tenrai oujou!_**"

The same dark hands stretched from the shadows and whisked them towards there new lives. Naruto them transformed back to his human form.

"So...Naruto...this is your...human form and that..back there was your demon form."

"Yeah surprisingly yeah Haku."

"Oh..."

"So Hitake how was you able to keep your soul?"

"Well..after I was stabbed...a couple of times...I signed the contract with my blood...and I was able to heal myself I that I was able to heal myself...so can I go back to my training?"

"Yeah Tsuchi follow him and meet up with our new candidates."

"Yes tatsujin."

**The Heart Breaking Confession!**

"Haku come with me."

"Naruto-san."

"Haku...I am truly sorry for your loss and will strive to make up to for losing your special person and maybe while in Konoha you may find your new special person."

"It's ok Naruto-san."said Haku with his first smile in days that seemed to be a little broken.

"...So Haku when we reach Konoha and once you get your citizenship you will be training with me and Sasuke...Once were done with the training we will go to a cave outside the village and take the permanent gate to the demon realm and you and Sasuke will be able to pick your demon form." Naruto began to walk to the camp site.

"So do Sasuke know?" asked Haku feeling better.

"Not yet and I want to keep it that way."

"Ok...So what type of demon are you and is that your true form?"

"No...I came from the future to change the past...I made a pact with the Kyuubi who is sealed inside...He trained me in the demon realm and gave me two forms...The kitsune...and the Dark Angel...but before that in my previous life...I met both you and Zabuza...you see we had the same battle on the bridge...and you were way stronger than me and Sasuke...but I gained power from the nine tails...and broke your demon ice mirror jutsu...afterwards you told me of your past...how your father and a group of villagers came and killed your mom and...tried to kill you...then how you met Zabuza and became his tool...afterwards you rushed to Zabuza rescue...and instead of him dieing by the hands of Kakashi...you did...so sometime later...Sasuke was bitten by a guy named Orochimaru...and late on went to gain power from him to kill his brother...we had a battle at the valley of the end...it was a close battle...but I wasn't able to keep him from leaving...so I made the pact from earlier...and now I am here rewriting history."

"Naruto-kun..."

"I know...it was selfish but when you emptied your heart to me...I was overwhelmed...I wasn't able to save you...from that life..."He was crying now.

"But even...worse I wasn't able to save Sasuke...and you know the ironic part about it...we parted saying 'In another life we could've been friends...and guess what this is another life and things are now different..."said Naruto now sobbing in between his sentences. Haku stepped forward and let Naruto fall into his arms. He slowly patted his back letting him get his release.

**The Revelation!**

'Where is Naruto going...hm...let me do a blood clone and follow...there.'Sasuke left the tent that he just put up and his blood clone behind. He ran through the forest searching for Naruto when his Sharingan had picked up a great source of chakra he then heard screams so he pushed himself forward going faster.'I hope that dobe isn't in trouble...or worse yet dead.'

When he finally arrived he saw a clearing...And in the middle was this great shrouded figure covered in darkness. He was speaking to four ninja who looked scared shit less.'Where is the fifth ninja and Naruto?' He then saw the skeleton and realized it was an adult skeleton so it could not have been Naruto. Sasuke after a while of not hearing he applied chakra to his ears to hear the shadow figure.

" **I can tell you all why I decided not to KILL you...See I am creating an army to rise up a new kingdom a new era for all...But to do that I need money and loyal servants if you will...that's why shortly I will perform a jutsu that will have all four of you sign a contract and if you don't my servant Inou a savage demon will force you to then proceed to eat your soul having you live a life of suffering...There will be a demon gate which you will go through and train...shortly afterwards you will choose a form to be transformed into but if Inou have ate your soul you will just be a lesser demon...afterwards I will have you all search for potential servants that can be of use...Oh and remember this the jutsu that I created will have bed you to my will giving no room for betrayal or treason...You will be my bearer of secrets for nothing can let you speak of my secrets or things that I wish to not be known thus preventing you from doing anything that shall put me in danger.**"said the dark figure.'Who is he and...what is he?'thought a shocked Sasuke not keeping up no longer...until a huge gate appeared with two sinister statues. He watched as the eyes glowed and the statues emit a black fog covering the entire diameter of the field. He waited for fifth teen minutes and then the fog lessened...And right there was two demonic creatures...they were just grotesque and absolutely horrible it shocked him...Then one of the nin tried to crawl backwards only to have the demons chase after then eat him not being hurt at all by the kunai or exploding tags...then they faced Takai...'what is he doing there...I have to save him...but then they will kill me...where is Naruto?!'

One of the demons charged at Takai only to have his claw ripped of by Takai's powerful jaws the demon yelled out then the fog thickened.'Oh my God!...what should I do...I need Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi...I bet the wolf tricked Naruto and had the demon eat him...' He waited and waited until the fog lessened and there emerged Haku and Naruto the fog and gate gone.'What...the fuck?' He saw Naruto and Haku begin talking...he couldn't hear so he reapplied the chakra to his ears.

"san."

"Haku...I am truly sorry for your loss and will strive to make up to for losing your special person and maybe while in Konoha you may find your new special person."

"It's ok Naruto-san."said Haku with his first smile in days that seemed to be a little broken.

"...So Haku when we reach Konoha and once you get your citizenship you will be training with me and Sasuke...Once were done with the training we will go to a cave outside the village and take the permanent gate to the demon realm and you and Sasuke will be able to pick your demon form." Naruto began to walk to the camp site. Sasuke jumped into the tree and went several branches back to the next absorbing in the information that he was given or like he toke.

"So do Sasuke know?"

"Not yet and I want to keep it that way."

"Ok...So what type of demon are you and is that your true form?"

"No...I came from the future to change the past...I made a pact with the Kyuubi who is sealed inside...He trained me in the demon realm and gave me two forms...The kitsune...and the Dark Angel...but before that in my previous life...I met both you and Zabuza...you see we had the same battle on the bridge...and you were way stronger than me and Sasuke...but I gained power from the nine tails...and broke your demon ice mirror jutsu...afterwards you told me of your past...how your father and a group of villagers came and killed your mom and...tried to kill you...then how you met Zabuza and became his tool...afterwards you rushed to Zabuza rescue...and instead of him dieing by the hands of Kakashi...you did...so sometime later...Sasuke was bitten by a guy named Orochimaru...and late on went to gain power from him to kill his brother...we had a battle at the valley of the end...it was a close battle...but I wasn't able to keep him from leaving...so I made the pact from earlier...and now I am here rewriting history." They both paused.'Is this true...so is this how Naruto became this strong...he is a demon to..but...is he the same Naruto...can I trust him...And will he really try to turn me part demon...do I want...to'

"Naruto-kun...I know...it was selfish but when you emptied your heart to me...I was overwhelmed...I wasn't able to save you...from that life...But even...worse I wasn't able to save Sasuke...and you know the ironic part about it...we parted saying 'In another life we could've been friends...and guess what this is another life and things are now different..."said Naruto now sobbing in between his sentences. Haku stepped forward and let Naruto fall into his arms. He slowly patted his back letting him get his release.

'What should I do...will I confront him...or just act like it never happened...'

**The Decision of Trust**

"Naruto...Is it true?" asked Sasuke up in the tree surprising Haku and Naruto.

"Sasuke..."

"Are you really a demon and did you come from the past to save me...is this all true and are your only intention of having me around is to help with that little army and become a demon huh?!"

"No Sasuke it's nothing like that!!...I would never force you ito something like that...And I am only part demon...I am still Naruto I haven't changed...and do it matter...I mean it didn't when you knew I contained the Kyuubi so do it truly matters Sasuke...And I wasn't just going to transform you for it has to be your choice...I love you Sasuke and that's why I came back..So you wouldn't leave me like before."said Naruto tearing up and trembling again.

"...Naruto how can..I..trust you...the Kyuubi was one...thing but all this secrecy I can't HANDLE!!...Naruto I...Just can't...So if we are to be together...you have to tell me everything and come clean stay clean...please just...don't leave me in the dark dobe...when I say you in that form...I thought you was some thing that killed you and the other ninja...it terrified me..."by now Sasuke was in tears his Sharingan still activated.

Naruto walked forward looking up at him with tears to. It broke his heart seeing Sasuke like this. He must fix it. A tear fell from Sasuke face and landed on Naruto lip. He slowly jumped down and embraced Naruto quietly sobbing the fear and despair in his voice the once strong and stuck Uchiha broken. They stayed that way for a while until Sasuke finally turned his head to look at Sasuke. Naruto slowly wiped away the tears and then kissed Sasuke. The both put there emotions into the kiss. Emotions of love, despair, fear, hope. It was as if that single moment was there for an eternity.

"You forgive me...koi."

"Yeah I forgive you...dobe...but you won't keep me in the dark because being there made my flame wither."said Sasuke with the threat there in his voice.

"I will remember that...I promise." said Naruto with one final tear falling from the thought of losing his koi.

"Ok...lets go back to camp."said Sasuke.

**The Fleeing Road**

"So...How was I back then?"asked Sasuke snuggled up to Naruto in their tent.

"You was all emo...I mean serious depression issues...oh...and Sakura used to throw herself all up against you it was just...uh...I can't believe I used to have wet dreams about her."said Naruto. Sasuke ace was clearing saying 'WHAT THE FUCK!'

"That big fore headed need to stay ten feet away so our heads won't bump bitch!"

"...Sasuke be quiet I mean at least she got better than when I used to know her and a lot stronger...and trust it was probably for the best since it led me here to you."

"Still...you have bad taste...And I was really emo?"

"Yeah you were way more obsessive over defeating Itachi...you know we ran into him..He was coming after me for th group Akatsuki so he could get he nine tailed fox...so you came and you used chidori which Kakashi teach you...so you attack he grabs your risk...breaks it...punches you in the stomach then puts you under this genjutsu that had you out for days!...He did the same to Kakashi two days before." Sasuke listened and his face hardened.

"So...do you think I can beat him now."

"Not yet but soon...very soon."

"So...did I hurt you when we fought?"

"Yeah...you almost killed me..but I forgive you...it was one intense fight though."said Naruto gazing of into the past.

"Promise me Sasuke...promise me hat no matter wha you won't go to Orochimaru and if you...feel you want to...I will go with you just don't...leave me again...promise." said Naruto tears welling up in his eyes.

"I...promise Naruto...I promise to never leave you again."

"Good...you know in the past you barely used your Sharingan so you have grown I mean you've had it up for six days already!"

"Haha...I'm amazing aren't I."

"Indeed you are...ready to sleep?"

"'sigh' yeah...dobe I am."

Naruto slowly got up and then left outside. They were about half a mile from Konoha and it was early dawn. Outside his tent was Takai with eight fish and three rabbits. He also had the bones of three rabbits and one fish several feet away.

" So am I privilledge enough to get me and my koi lets say two rabbits and a fish?" said a grinning Naruto.

"'sigh' Shusan!...sure you lucky I am full anyway you can give the rest to Kakashi and the others the rest of it I might go fetch another rabbit or fish just to do it I guess...oh and cook a fish for me."

"Sure my loyal ookami."

Naruto went to the burnt wood from last nights fire and set it a blaze with a flick of chakra. He waited for it to slowly heat up and then skinned and gutted the rabbits putting the legs, hearts and livers on the sticks. He then just stuck a stick through three of the fishes mouth and set them to roasting. He sat and continued on watching the fire feeling the chill of the wind. He then felt a cover draped over him then someone sat down nest to him. It was Sasuke in his own cover who quickly got under Naruto and his cover an lay on Naruto chest with Naruto's arm wrapped around him.

"Hm...I see you were hungry as well."said a smiling Naruto.

"Well it was that and partially from me being cold when you left jackass."

"Sorry."said Naruto with a sheepish smile.

"It's ok...um...your burning the legs."

"I am! Oh shit!"

"Don't worry Naruto san I got it."said Haku bending down and grabbing the legs before breathing out a gust of ice cooling down the legs. He passed two to Naruto, Sasuke and himself.

"Why thanks Haku!"

"Aren't you two the cutest couple!"said Kakashi ruffling Sasuke and Naruto's hair.

"Kakashi!!!!"yelled Sasuke.

"OK...ok...Hey how long have you had your Sharingan activated?"

"Seven days."

"Don't you think you should take a break?"

"Nope...hey can I get a fish...Naruto too?"

"Sure Sasuke."

"Thanks Haku."

They all finished eating making jokes and light conversations here and there even Mishi was opening up to everyone. They all packed up the bags and finished walking the path to Konoha.

**The New Team!**

The third only questioned Mishi and Haku under a truth jutsu and then tested them for ranking. They were both ranked as genin mostly because of there age and was assigned Ebisu as a teacher.

"Hi. Now my name is Ebisu and I will be your jounin instructor and we be having mission as a two men cell. We also will have Sakura participating for training since both Naruto and Sasuke will be busy training for there next free three weeks. Haku you are free to join them. They start at three at the west training field."

"Ok...thank you sir." said Haku disappearing to the said destination having only five minutes before they begin.

**The Training!**

"Hi everyone!"

"Hey Haku since your here it's time to start the training...we all will be in a two man cell Haku and Esop...Sasuke and scope...me and Takai...ready...Go!" yelled Naruto they all toke off into the trees and bushes.

"So Shusan what do you want me to do?"

"Go after Haku and make sure to use full force against him with your ice jutsu. I will go after Sasuke."

"Haku sir what should I do." asked Esop.

"Go after scope while I go after Naruto."

"Uchiha whats the plan?"

"Stay with at all times we will do the blood clone jutsu and conceal our location...ready go!"

Takai jumped out of the bushes freezing Haku in his tracks. Haku threw several sebon needles only to have them whipped away with an ice like whip being held in Takai's mouth.'He can use ice jutsu!'Haku threw some more sebon needles then brought up his demon ice mirror jutsu. He jumped out throwing twenty needles one that hit Takai.

Esop went to where the Uchiha and Scope was siting it was obvious they were just clones so he made two clones one to attack the Uchiha and Scope was easily killed leaving a pool of blood. Though the Uchiha clone was tough it had already took out the other blood clone who faded away. Just before he strike I had my clone yell.

"Please don't kill me!"

"Hmph...how do I know this isn't another clone..."

"Because it's not."

"Wrong I have the Sharingan dumb ass!" said Sasuke before killing the clone. Then the real Sasuke appeared behind the real Esop.

"How did you find me."

"I followed the chakra trail your clone left when he was dismissed...good night..."Sasuke knocked out Esop who disappeared in a puff of smoke as do any other summoning.

"Foolish Sasuke...you revealed your position to me **Kuro sensu tenrai bondo**!"

"Damn it Naruto!"yelled a pissed Sasuke.

"It's okay koi."

"I know it is."said Sasuke who was now behind him and in the middle was scope.

"Hai...it seems you were able to find a flaw in my jutsu."

"Yep while you can't use a log or anything to take your place you can use another person for the ring is attracted to chakra. Naruto switched places with Sasuke and then drove him into the tree. Sasuke then started up his Kasai bondo but this time it was magma that covered him causing Naruto to have to jump away.

"It seems you were able to alter that jutsu...Mizu sensu:tsumentai shingai!"Ice erupted from the ground latching onto Sasuke feet and slowly traveled up his legs. He copied the jutsu and performed it on Naruto who in turn used his Kazo bondo to break it away while Sasuke magma was put although it put up a good fight melting the ice.

"I win!"

"You know I will hold this against you."

"Are you serious!" Naruto says his jaw dropping.

"No dobe...although I wish I was."

Takai came walking through with an Haku tided up with the ice whip.

"I'm done Shusan!"

"He CHEATED! He played dead!" yelled Haku. Naruto laughed along with Sasuke and Takai. Haku was furious!

"Don't you laugh Sasuke your a popsicle now how you like that?!"

"Okay everyone lets go home."

**Hope it was a good chapter! The next will feature only Sasuke and Naruto at the Uchiha Mansion and the two growing together. Oh and the note at the top I was serious about two I need a beta!**


	8. Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a damn thing!

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!!!!!!! I am so sorry to all my fans which may have drastically depleted by now! I don't have beta who for those of you who don't know what a beta is it's a person who proofreads your story to check for errors. And I am also on punishment for bad report card. Please forgive...here's the update. Oh and here is an information chart on my story for everyone to view http:// www. Geocities. Com/ rayzere/ DemonBrigade.html? 1164225206948 sorry just put it all back together! Now for da story!

Haku and Takai left for the academy while Tsuchi went back to train with the third. Naruto and Sasuke went towards the Uchiha compound. Naruto stared in awe for as never since he been here in Konoha has he seen this place it was remarkable. It was huge and there was houses every where and what seemed like stores also. But there were also this feeling this feeling of dread. It was so silent...so cold...it seemed as if it was haunted.

They entered the main compound and it was even barren and lifeless then the Branch family area near the entrance and he knew straight away Sasuke lived here because his scent only went in one straight path...he never even ventured out...and explore he just only went in and out in one straight path. Sasuke led him to his room and then dropped his stuff. Sasuke room was cluttered with stuff ranging from kunai to exploding tags and scrolls and the occasional scorch mark. There was also the talisman that described the secret of obtaining the mangekyou Sharingan.

"So Naruto this is my room where I spend most of my life...my lonely life that is." said Sasuke sighing and sitting down on his bed. Naruto walked over and examined the talisman it was old and disturbing as if it should have never came out the darkness and looked even more creepy in Sasuke room. This talisman should have never seen the light of day.

"Hm...I suppose you know what that is huh Naruto?"

"Yea."

"Hm...the only way to posses the Mangekyou Sharingan is to kill your best friend." said Sasuke with a sigh.

"So you want to kill me Sasuke...Just to obtain such a tainted power."said Naruto feeling past rewrite it self.

"Naruto it said nothing about your **lover**." said Sasuke with a smirk causing Naruto to blush.

"Oh...uh yeah...you know this place gives me the creeps...tomorrow we are moving you out and were going to gather everyone up and build us a house."said Naruto nodding his head.

"Wha-" said Sasuke in surprise until Naruto covered his yelp with his mouth.

"Shh...just stay silent and cherish your last stay here... reminisce in the past before the massacre remember the last time you were happy and you've seen everyone that you loved...trust me by doing this Sasuke it will help you let go of the rage loneliness and anger." whispered Naruto calmly.

"But you already helped me." said Sasuke trembling with tears in his eyes.

"I know koi I know but if you to be at peace and content this will help...oh and explore each room instead of staying cooped up in this house like you have for the last 6 years."

"How you know?"

"I can smell your scent and it stays in one straight path and never wonders from the compound gate and to this room." said Naruto with a smile before disappearing.

**Operation Rookie Nine Apartment Complex!**

Naruto went to the Hyuuga compound and met Hinata on the way. She was coming from the store with groceries for the main branch and a branch family member behind her with twice as many groceries with most for the main and a few for the branch.

"Hey Hinata do you know where Neji is?"

"Sure he's in the **onsen**." said Hinata blushing.

"Hey can you lead me to were it's at?"

"I will." said the boy beside her.

"OK." The boy lead him to the main kitchen were he dropped off some of the groceries and then to the branch kitchen were he put the rest he then turned and pointed him to the onsen. Naruto changed his clothes putting on just a towel at his waist and walked in he then saw a blurry figure of what he supposed was to be Neji sitting in the back. He silently walked over and sat right beside Neji.

"So Neji whacha doin." said Naruto sheepishly with a smile. Neji jumped up activated his byakugan and faced Naruto reeling in to strike. And while he spun his towel dropped exposing a very intimate part of his body. He blushed crimson.

"Wow Neji...your sexy." said Naruto blushing.

"What are you doing in here?! And don't call me sexy!"said a furious Hyuuga. Naruto grabbed Neji by the waist and pulled him closer to were Neji was n his lap with his legs on either side of Naruto. Naruto then proceeded to lick the curve of Neji's neck. Neji was out of it barely knowing what was happening until he felt something hard twitch near his ass.

"Naruto...stop...it..." moaned Neji feeling himself respond to the actions. Naruto ignored him and kept on licking his neck savoring the taste. He felt Neji's dick brush against his chest and pulled Neji closer were he flush up against Naruto with his member pointing straight up caught between both bodies. Naruto continued lick and now suck Neji's neck.

"Naruto...huh...oh...why do you...ahhh...keep licking...gasp...me?"

"Because you taste...to good...you taste is exquisite and wonderful." said Naruto. He bean to nibble Neji's neck then suck lick and nibble again. He felt Neji thrust against his chest and his cock twitched again begging to be used. He let Neji sit back a bit and then grabbed Neji's member watching it twitch and Neji squirming beneath him. He stroked Neji dick and watched as his precum begin to flood the tip only to be licked off. Neji tasted magnificent every were he was able to taste.

Neji began to remove Naruto's towel and positioned himself over Naruto's cock. Somewhere in the back of Naruto's head told him this was a bad idea but he ignored it and watched as Neji lowered himself onto Naruto's cock. Naruto thrust in and out while nibbling on Neji's nipple. Neji moaned meeting Naruto with each and every stroke he was in ecstasy. Naruto could feel himself on the edge and began to stroke Neji with him. Naruto gave one last powerful thrust that hit Neji's spot head on making both Naruto and Neji see flashes of white overloaded with pleasure. Neji Groaned and collapsed on Naruto and when he finally opened his eyes he noticed he was lipped locked with him and blushed feeling his dick harden again and noticing Naruto was still hard maybe even harder and that his cock was still in his ass.

Neji grind against Naruto's chest and bite his lip catching Naruto's attention and urging him on again. Naruto gladly obliged and began once again thrusting in and out Neji obsessively. Naruto transformed into the dark angel unknowingly and as he continued to fuck Neji emptying his seed in him Neji also began to change. Neji hair began to grow and a set of pure white wings extended from his back. He grown two fangs and his nails turned into claws and his eyes left their normal white pupil less eyes and turned a deep blue and white pupils. He was now possessed the **Byu-Byakugan !**

When they were finally done Naruto opened his since he had them closed since the first time they had sex which they done it about ten times now. He looked at Neji and was shocked the person in front of him was Neji but also not. The thing was paler and more muscled although still lean and a little taller and the caged bird seal was gone off his forehead but in the middle of his back was a diamond shape. And he also noticed he was in his dark angel form.'oh shit'

"**Neji we have to talk like now.**"

"**Hm...WHAT THE HELL?! NARUTO!SOMEONE HELP ME!AHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!**" yelled Neji. Naruto turned back to his human form. He then soothingly rubbed Neji's back and calmed him down whispering in his ear.

"Neji relax think back to how you used to look how your body was before and force the change back."said Naruto still shocked. Neji did as he was told. Neji transformed back his eyes going back to normal and his wings slowly fading away going transparent. Neji got up grabbed his towel and stomped out furious. Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Neji wait we have to talk!"

"TALK!HM?!TALK ABOUT WHAT?!HUH?!HOW YOU TURNED ME INTO A FREAK LIKE YOU!I TOLD YOU TO STOP I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T! GOD I am so stupid!" yelled out Neji falling to his knees whimpering. Naruto pulled him to his chest and ignored the kicks and scratches enduring it all.

"Neji look I have to explain to you what happened...See after the first time we had...sex...I was exhausted but the demon inside...the dark angel wanted to continue to mate...and so did you...so when your body was introduced to the sperm of the dark angel...it transformed you into the demon that suits your body type and power...it actually made you stronger and gave you a strong weapon it morphed your Byakugan."

"What? What the hell you mean it morphed my Byakugan? And how?!" He activated the evil eyes and everything seemed normal.

"Neji it made you stronger and it gave you a form that I don't know of or even think exist that has opened up your full power and wiped away all limitations...it's like how every person have a limit...right...so you've already or was close to reaching yours but now since gaining this form which I will call the **Byu-Angel **it has erased all limitations of your power thus your Byakugan giving you a newer and even powerful form the Byu-Byakugan...so since your Byakugan is stronger it now has a father view of sight and your blind spot has become erased."said Naruto letting Neji think and go over what he was told.

"Naruto..did you..come here with the intentions of doing what you did."

"No...I came to ask you if you would join me and Sasuke tomorrow while we build an extension to Konoha where we were going to stay from now on and I was going to get the rest of rookie nine to help create." said Naruto looking at Neji full of suspense.

"Thank you Naruto and yes I will help with the extension...so do you know a lot about this demon thing? And I thought you only had Kyuubi sealed inside of you."

"Now see that's another story...let me fill you in."Naruto told Neji all about the training transformation and the jutsu that brought him back to the past. He then told him of their battle with the sound five then the battle with Sasuke and the chuunin exam.

With that Neji went to the mirror in the onsen and his caged bird seal was gone. It just upedd and vanished.

"Naruto...it's gone...it's actually gone the seal...it's gone." said Neji in shock then smiling. "How did you do it?!...It doesn't matter it's gone it's gone!"Neji yelled happily feeling free and safe just all in all happy.

"Neji look at your back under your neck where your blind spot would be using the mirror...that mark right there took the place of your cage bird seal." said Naruto.

"Naruto what do this seal mean."asked Neji still happy but cautious.

"It's a seal that will keep your demon powers sealed until you need them and keeping you from going becoming a demon permanently and keeping your powers in check thus keeping you from rampaging and killing everything in your path by your demon instinct see I have one to."said Naruto allowing Neji to look.

"So Naruto will you teach me how to control this new found form and power?"

"Sure now lets go recruit the others and start on the rookie nine apartment complex!" yelled Naruto.

**Betrayal!**

Naruto arrived back at the Uchiha compound at eight now finally done with recruiting everyone for the project. He went searching for Sasuke and to no avail he couldn't find him. So he transformed into his Kyuubi form and went sniffing. Finding his scent through the reek of long ago spilled blood he spread his wings and took off. The scent led him to the old police force that was controlled by the Uchiha. Sasuke was on the top floor and Naruto burst through the window landing on Sasuke. He licked the Uchiha who was kinda pissed with his Sharingan spinning wildly.

"Sasuke...I have something to tell you."

"What.Is.It." said Sasuke through clenched teeth.

"Well...IkindahadsexwithNejiturnedhimintoademongavehimmorepowerfulformthusmakinghimgainamorepowerfulbyakugancalledthebyu-byakuganandiamreallysorryandIdidnotmeantodoitatall!"said Naruto transforming back with tears in his eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he grown another head then he glared his fiercest glare and every single paper in the office burst in flames then the chairs and desks everything around them just burning. Naruto was frightened for now Sasuke was inching towards him and everything he walked past burst into flames drawing Naruto in. He grabbed Naruto by the shirt and tossed him out the window making him crash into a nearby house.

Naruto slowly got up throwing off his shirt that was flaming from Sasuke touch. Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto and grabbed him by his throat making Naruto skin burn. Naruto yelled out in pain and then used his Kazo Ken to throw Sasuke away several feet. Sasuke Kasai Bondo ignited flaring to life and he drew a Katana from his back.

"**_Kaen ren'ai tenpi_!**"whispered to the katana making it glow an eerie red glow. He charged at Naruto and slashed at his chest barely missing. And on Naruto had a slash of fire burning on his chest which he quickly patted down. Sasuke was as dangerous as ever Naruto thought especially with that new weapon.

"Hm...it seems I will kill you Naruto since you are no longer my lover but my **exkoi**." said Sasuke with a dark smirk appearing on his face. He sent a wave of flames at Naruto making Naruto jump in the air only to be slashed at again twice with the sword giving him a streak of flames going across his face and arm. He put it out with his Kazo Ken and then sent blades of wind at Sasuke not giving him on point cuts but good enough. The wind slashed through the Kasai bondo temporarily putting it out and slashing Sasuke and his clothes.

"Sasuke that's enough! I said I am sorry! Please don't continue...I didn't mean for it to happen just please forgive me...I am sorry Sasuke."

"Sorry isn't enough and you will soon realize that my dear Naruto kun."said Sasuke every word dripping with venom. He began his brigade of attacks again with Naruto helpless being unable to do nothing and run. Sasuke then made a prison of flame around Naruto and entered it facing him off.

"Hm...I am surely going to miss you Naruto...We could have been happy...I was about to let go all my hatred and need for revenge since that's what broke us apart last time...but needless to say it couldn't be...Be prepared Naruto!" said Sasuke before flying head first at Naruto with his sword prepared aimed at his heart. Naruto did not move causing Sasuke to lower the blade a bit just barely missing his heart and going through his chest. Naruto gripped the blade and coughed up blood and smiled. He slowly began to drag the blade up going through his ribs even with Sasuke trying to hold it in place.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT STOP!" yelled Sasuke with his eyes expanding in shock and his sharingan done rotating.

"I am...giving my life...gasp...to you...if this will truly...gasp...make you happy...and cont.."he spits up blood. "content I will... gladly die for you...I love...Sasuke and...I... am truly sorry."said Naruto before passing out.

"No Naruto don't die on me...NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NOT AGAIN I WON'T ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN AGAIN NEVER!"yelled Sasuke crying and the Mangekyou Sharingan forming in his eyes. He speed out of the Uchiha compound to the hospital with Naruto in his arms. He went straight through the doors kicked open a room and laid Naruto down than grabbed three hospital nins flinging them in with two more.

"What the hell are you doing sir?!"yelled one nin.

"Naruto you...you must heal him! Do it now save him! Save him BEFORE HE DIE!JUST SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM!SAVE HIM!SAVE HIM!SAVE HIM! Just please...save him." said Sasuke breaking doing rocking back and forth as more medical nin flooded in and started performing medical jutsu after medical jutsu fighting to save the blonde's life.

**The Exchange**

**Naruto was in the tunnels of his mind now...but something was different...It was darker...and there was shadows moving in and out of tunnels...the shadows were everywhere...then they attacked. Naruto jumped out of there path and went running down the tunnels. What were these things and why have they took home inside his mind. He keep on running until something jumped out from inside the wall itself and knocked him down. The creatures slowly surrounded him. He was trapped and he looked at the thing that attacked him since it seemed like the leader.**

**It was this horrible evil looking thing that growled and heaved. It eyes were burning inside like the flames of hell burning inside of them and you can hear the screams of all the tortured souls. It had two mouths above the other with croaked blood soaked razor sharp yet rotten teeth. And it's face was disgusting with scars and bones pocking out in odd angles. It's body also bend in wrong places and it walked on nine legs it was a horrible sight.**

"_Kill him...eat him...destroy HIM_**!"yelled the thing and the shadowy figures charged at Naruto with there claws and teeth extracted. Naruto Kicked four in the head and tossed one into five of them but they keep on coming. He then punched and kicked and did all he could making a path and reassuming his fleeing run. He keep on running until he reached the tunnel containing Kyuubi except it was BIGGER and it also contained the Dark Angel locked away in a separate kage and the other Kyuubi looked away in another. But the cages were different the Kyuubi's was the same but the Dark angle was like marble mixed with white and black and the other Kyuubi was pure white.**

"**Kyuubi what are they doing in here and what are those thing?!"**

"**Calm down kit they are since they as in there esence is sealed inside you and those things are things of higher power and how they got here I don't know...Naruto if we as in you and me don't combine our power and merge...before they get here all is lost we must buy time we have to merge I can barely ward them off on my own but thankfully these two have been helping...As you know these tunnels are connected to your mind...but what you did not know was that these tunnels and walls are connected to every single living person mind."said Kyuubi his eyes narrowing you can see the strain on his face as he revealed everything.**

"**What?! How can that be?!"said Naruto.**

"**I can't tell you know for we do not have enough time...we are lucky your mate didn't kill although he should have."said Kyuubi narrowing his eyes again.**

"**You must pull the seal on my cage off!"said Kyuubi.**

"**I can't! If I do you will be free!"yelled Naruto back.**

"**No I won't even if you pulled the tag off it won't release me because I will still have no physical body and as soon as I try to escape I will be forced back but I can fuse with you thus making you stronger but we don't have much time Naruto!"grounded out Kyuubi. Naruto could see the things lurking behind him and their flaming eyes and he can see them waiting for him to leave or for the Kyuubi's barrier to go down. He didn't know what to do even as the started to pound against an invisible wall that pulsed briefly as they began pounding against it.**

"**Do it now!" shouted Kyuubi. Naruto reached for just as the things broke through and everything slowly began to close in. He grabbed the seal as they were a few feet away from him and he pulled with all his might. Light flooded the entire room burning the shadows and the leader away. Kyuubi rushed out and knocked the remaining ones that had grabbed and began tearing away at Naruto and then rushed straight into Naruto locking both himself and Naruto into the cage and entering Naruto's body.**

**The Transformation**

Naruto after being treated was lying in a hospital bed with Sasuke by his side. He all of a sudden began to scream and thrash glowing an eerie red. Sasuke jumped up and began yelling for help and the medical nins began flooding in. They tried to hold and restrain Naruto until the Kyuubi's chakra began coming out burning their hands as soon as they touched. Sasuke stared in shock as the Chakra began flooding the room and drawing him in he couldn't escape it. He looked into Naruto's eyes and everything went black.

He looked around and he was inside a weird hallway filled of tunnels. He slowly walked down the tunnel and saw this disgusting rat like thing that reeked and it was oddly miss shaped. He sent out a wave of his Kasai bondo and burnt it to cinders. HE began walking down the tunnels until he reached a cage and inside the cage there was this panther inside and it had bat like wings he walked towards it.

"Hm...it seems after six years I've been able to see another Uchiha with the Mangekyou Sharingan...I wonder if your like your brother."said the creature.

"What are you and how did you meet my brother?!"

" I am Hachibi the eight tailed panther and I have been sealed in only those who posses the Mangekyou Sharingan and thus only met three in my entire life which is you Itachi and Madara Uchiha...The reason for me being sealed inside is like how the Kyuubi being sealed inside the boy Naruto did you two really break up or are you taking him back?"

"I am taking him back of course since he do belong to me."Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Hmm...anyways the reason why the seals of us demons is to keep us from creating chaos and havoc but if the seals are broken we are not released instead we are fused together as one entity and I suppose this is what Naruto is going through now...so I how about you release my seal unlike the other stuck up Uchiha and merge with me...invite and welcome me with unity..."said Hachibi. Sasuke reached for the seal and tore it off.

"We shall become one! A limitless force that shall overcome all in our path!!!!!!"and Hachibi yanked the Uchiha inside the cage and entered his body through his eyes the cage closing shut just as the Kyuubi's.


	9. Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own shit I repeat I do not own shit I repeat one more time I don't own shit.

Hey everyone hope you like my last update! I find the last one exquisitely nice if I do say so myself. Well as everyone know I have decided to continue my story Bijuu but I decided to discard some characters mean it just seems like it is to much to do since I went like way out of my depth when thinking and designing that story. Oh and the reason that Madara Uchiha didn't fuse or use the power of the Kyuubi or in my story the Hachibi is because he has sinister chakra even more sinister than the Kyuubi and in the manga of Naruto Kyuubi also reveals that Sasuke to posses that chakra. Oh and **Raxephon** will you please be my **beta**!!!!!!!!!! I mean you obviously know a lot more about **grammar errors** and everything**(not being sarcastic at all)** and I want my **story** to be at it's best. Hey **e-mail** me at **Rayzere msn . Com** or **Rayzere yahoo .com**.

Previous Chapter!

"No I won't even if you pulled the tag off it won't release me because I will still have no physical body and as soon as I try to escape I will be forced back but I can fuse with you thus making you stronger but we don't have much time Naruto!"grounded out Kyuubi. Naruto could see the things lurking behind him and their flaming eyes and he can see them waiting for him to leave or for the Kyuubi's barrier to go down. He didn't know what to do even as the started to pound against an invisible wall that pulsed briefly as they began pounding against it.

"Do it now!" shouted Kyuubi. Naruto reached for just as the things broke through and everything slowly began to close in. He grabbed the seal as they were a few feet away from him and he pulled with all his might. Light flooded the entire room burning the shadows and the leader away. Kyuubi rushed out and knocked the remaining ones that had grabbed and began tearing away at Naruto and then rushed straight into Naruto locking both himself and Naruto into the cage and entering Naruto's body.

"_We shall become one! A limitless force that shall overcome all in our path!!!!!!"and Hachibi yanked the Uchiha inside the cage and entered his body through his eyes the cage closing shut just as the Kyuubi's._

The Awakening!

Naruto slowly came to and realized he was in the hospital and he looked to the side and saw what appeared to be Sasuke except he was covered with some leathery like blanket. He then realized he had four tails enclosed around him and remembered what happened in the walls of his mind and the mind of the rest of the world.

_It eyes were burning inside like the flames of hell burning inside of them and you can hear the screams of all the tortured souls. It had two mouths above the other with croaked blood soaked razor sharp yet rotten teeth. And it's face was disgusting with scars and bones pocking out in odd angles. It's body also bend in wrong places and it walked on nine legs it was a horrible sight. _It still shocked him on everything that happened. Even the fusion and as the things broke through ripping off his right arm and legs. _He grabbed the seal as they were a few feet away from him and he pulled with all his might. Light flooded the entire room burning the shadows and the leader away. Kyuubi rushed out and knocked the remaining ones that had grabbed and began tearing away at Naruto and then rushed straight into Naruto locking both himself and Naruto into the cage and entering Naruto's body._

He timidly played with his tails as his mind relayed over what all happened and if the other two beings are still caged inside.'**_don't worry kit I am here even with kyuubi gone I will look after you...'_** said something deep in the recesses of his mind.'who are you?' thought Naruto to the weird foreign voice.**_'I am the new kyuubi and I reside here as the vessel of your power my light shining bright enough to destroy those minor Cretans that had been foolish enough as to touch thy sacred mind.'_**said the voice with dignity slowly fading away. Naruto got up and scooped up Sasuke who was still asleep and soon realized that the cover was actually wings.'bat wings to be exact.' he thought. He laid Sasuke on the bed and began to examine him. Sasuke now had fangs and a set of claws to match with three panther tails intertwined like a braid.

Naruto got in bed and brought Sasuke flush against his chest and closed up his wings. He decided to talk to Sasuke about it later. He looked at Sasuke more closely and decided that the fangs were an improve meant and actually made him look slightly better. Then he noticed that his hair have grown more maintaining it's shape. Naruto stuck his tongue out and slide it against Sasuke fang feeling it sleek and sharp feel. He then licked his neck just as he did Neji's and tasting him. Sasuke taste was wonderful

and better than Neji's in so many ways he couldn't help licking him again and again.

"Hm...stop." groaned Sasuke moving over some. Naruto pulled him closer and began again now nibbling.

"Stop it." said Sasuke pushing Naruto away and rolling over facing the opposite direction. Naruto climbed on top of him and began again only to get punched in the face flying into the wall.

"Baka!" yelled Sasuke looking Naruto in the eyes with a glare. He had his Mangekyou Sharingan activated and the glare with it including his fangs made him look irresistibly and just all out sexy.

"Sasuke you are so **hot**!" said Naruto smirking and getting back into the bed.

"Baka shut up don't think I forgot about you and Neji you asshole I practically smell him all over you and before you touch me I want all traces of his scent gone." said Sasuke. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke hip before sticking out his bottom lip and giving his eyes the puppy dog look. Sasuke almost fell for it to since he had the fox ears tails and all. Before he said what he did.

"Please Sasuke you look so sexy especially with the Mangekyou Sharingan and you taste so good even better than Neji."and yet again Naruto was punched this time catching himself thus not hitting the wall.

"Baka lets go there waiting for us."said Sasuke getting up and retrieving his clothes of the floor and dropping his wings revealing his dick.

"OMG!You were naked the entire time?!"said Naruto his tails twitching in excitement.

"Yes dobe maybe if you were more interested in me than the Hyuuga than you would have known I was naked and most likely fucking me now."said Sasuke casually. Naruto used hid enhanced speed to appear behind Sasuke wrapping his arm around his body stroking his cock.

"Hm...and what's stopping me from doing it now?"He growled out.

"Nothing...hm...show me Naruto."

"Show you what Sasuke."

"Show me how much you love me...uhhh...ahhh...show...me...how much you need me."groaned out Sasuke giving way to his natural mating instincts before snapping out and gripping Naruto's wrist.

"Stop!Let's go."Sasuke said icily were Naruto knew he could do nothing but obey. They walked out side the hospital and Naruto caught a scent of Sasuke. He smelled oddly of demon.

"Sasuke why is their a scent of demon all over you and what's up with all the changes like the claws fangs bat wings and three panther tails which demon did you release and fuse with."asked Naruto.

"Hm...I fused with the **Hachibi** who is sealed within the sharingan itself and is only revealed to those with the Mangekyou Sharingan which was me Madara Uchiha and Itachi but I was the only one who accepted his power just as you have accepted Kyuubi's."Sasuke undid his tails where they were raised in the air instead of being in a braid.

"Hm...so Hachibi is part Panther and Bat...no wonder you let me touch you for as long as you did...wait so if he was sealed inside the Mangekyou Sharingan and he was released than that means the seal was broken and thus there is another sharingan beside the Mangekyou."said Naruto calculating.

"I suppose so...sigh...Naruto I want us to stop at the Uchiha compound I have to retrieve my Kaen Ren'ai Tenpi."said Sasuke taking to the trees as Naruto soon followed. They arrived twenty minutes quicker then the usually would've have even though they were going to what seemed at least to them their normal paces through the trees. When Sasuke went to retrieve his blade Naruto examined it closely. It's blade was solid Black with a weird set of seals imprinted along the blade. The hilt was solid red with black diamonds running across it was surely a magnificent and deadly blade. Even it's sheath was beautiful as it was made of the finest materials and contained rubies embedded inside.

"So this is your blade and such a beautiful blade to for a beautiful person."said Naruto with the a look in his eyes as if he worship Sasuke and his whole being the same look saying he will do anything for him.

"Naruto you know you are making hating you very hard I mean what's with that 'I'll do anything for you' look I mean can't you lessen up a bit."said Sasuke beginning to pout or as close to a pout a Uchiha could get.

"But Sasuke just as I shown you last night I will do anything for you even almost killing myself thus giving you the Mangekyou sharingan." Naruto said brushing two of his fox tails across Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke I love you and like I said before I would do anything for you." said Naruto.

"Ok...I forgive you Naruto." said Sasuke with a puff but soon turned into a gasp as Naruto's tails engulfed his body and yanked him up and down as two strong arms enveloped him.

"Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!"Naruto repeated excitedly.

"Ok Naruto."said Sasuke feeling sick from the motion.

"Hey can we have sex now?"

"Baka!"yelled Sasuke before punching Naruto again who flew through two of the houses until he landed into the Uchiha mercenary shop. Naruto was just getting up when Sasuke walked in looking annoyed as hell. Naruto got up and looked in awe at all the blades in that room and the all the nice advance looking kunai.

"Hey Sasuke is this where you got your katana from?"

"No this is all the garbage the one I got is in the secret room the blades in there are only for **UCHIHA'S**."said Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke with sad and miserable eyes sighed got up and began walking out. Sasuke watched him for awhile before calling him back.

"Look Sasuke I get it the swords are only for Uchiha's and since I am not one than I can't get one so basically you don't see yourself being with me in the future or anytime soon."said Naruto with his eyes downcast ready to leave this dark place and it's misfortunes behind and the misfortune that had came against him during the last two days.

"Naruto you are considered a Uchiha since your my mate ok...look I may have not fully forgiven you but I still feel for you so it will take more than sleeping with some **slutty BITCH ASS HYUUGA** to break us up so stop mopping around for I am not leaving you anytime soon and to prove it to we are **MATING** tonight and you will give me my own alternate demon form!"said Sasuke with his eyes narrowed and his tails intertwined braiding and unbraiding back and forth. Naruto eyes opened with happiness and for the first time in awhile he truly smiled. Sasuke smiled back then dragged Naruto back with his tail wrapped around the foxes tail leading him to the back of the shop.

He done a set of hand seals and the section of wall in front of him slide over revealing an whole box full of katana's, machete's, butterfly swords, wakizashi's(dagger often used with the katana), kampilan's, dopplehander's, and a few sai's. Naruto looked around in awe as in every weapon was beautifully decorated with gems and the finest silk and other materials know to men sewn into the hilts and the best wood carved into the best sheath's ever. Naruto hands moved briefly over each weapon pulling them out and examining them with such expertise it was unbelievable to watch since this was not the usual Naruto.

His eyes especially glowed when he caught sight of a set of sai's. He gently removed them from their shelf examining their white sheath and hilt which was pure white. He slowly unsheathed the sai's and did a practice slice through the air. He then noticed the runes on the blade just as Sasuke's. He read the runes slowly.

"So if I read the name of this blade out loud it will activate as your katana did."asked Naruto transfixed.

"Why you sure are sharp for a dobe."said Sasuke smirking. "Naruto say it's name and let the power of it fade inside into nothing have it become apart of you let it flow and release itself."finished Sasuke watching with such piercing eyes. Naruto breathed in.

"**_Tenkawakeme Metsubou._**" whispered Naruto into the air. As he said it the air it self shimmered and a slight breeze began in the room warping it self in and out and the sai's themselves were pulsing. Naruto threw one into the wall and although it was embedded to the hilt it swiftly flew back as if it was called back to him. Then the runes to each began to light up with there own separate names.

"Um...Sasuke how do I turn these off?"asked Naruto sheepishly.

"Just put them back in the sheath." and Naruto did as he was told. He grabbed also a black wakizashi and a pair of butterfly swords that were black and white. He strapped each pair of butterfly sword to his back the sai's on his waist and the wakizashi across his lower back.

"Naruto why do you have so many?"asked a peeved Sasuke kind of pissed that such prized weapons(That he couldn't use since they didn't correspond to his chakra element.)were leaving him and his estate.

"Well I have mastered every weapon in here and I am excellent at the selected weapons on my back I even beat the Kyuubi himself with this weapon combination."said Naruto proud of himself. Sasuke grabbed a crimson wakizashi and tugged Naruto tail with his own going to their meeting place for the building of their new home.

**The Twelve Tied Bond!**

Everyone was there by the time both Naruto and Sasuke arrived. Everyone couldn't help but stare well almost everyone except for Neji noticed Sasuke. They were in awe for right in front of them was the definition of sex gods themselves. And then the weapons even made them look more sensual the dangerous look in their eyes and the presence of power reeking off them. It almost caused both Kiba and Shino to orgasm for Kiba with his heightened smell could smell and sense everyones arousal and Shino for his bugs were reacting wildly to the chakra in the air.

"Naruto...Sasuke...why do you both have ears tails claws and wings I suppose and whats with the weapon get up?"asked Shikamaru.

"Oh...see we just left the Uchiha compound which has super cool weapons and I fused with Kyuubi because I almost died because of Sasuke who almost killed me for sleeping with Neji and Sasuke gained the Mangekyou Sharingan and their inside the Mangekyou sharingan it self which is actually a seal is Hachibi the eight tailed panther bat thing and Sasuke fused with him thus creating super strong demons Naruto and Sasuke." said a grinning Naruto. They just stared before getting up grabbing the tools and preparing for the work ahead.

Naruto walked over to the table and grabbed several sheets of blue print papers and then went over to Shikamaru for if anyone can make sense of this and design a house it would be the genius himself.

"Hey Shika can you do the blueprinting of the complex or should I stay rookie nine estate."

"Troublesome...so how many bedrooms should there be?" asked Shika with a sigh.

"Um...it depends on who is all sharing rooms."Naruto said looking thoughtful.

"Hey everyone divide into groups on how you would like to share rooms three in each max." shouted Naruto. Everyone lazily began to talk and divide until there was five groups of three. The first group was Naruto, Sasuke, and Shika. Then there was the next group Kiba, Shino, and Chouji; The next was Ino, Sakura, and Tsuchi;Haku, Lee, Neji; and finally there was Mishi, Hinata, and Ten-ten.

"Ok everyone get back to preparing."shouted Naruto.

"So Shika we need five master suites three bathrooms in each and then we need about sixteen lower suites that can be rented out pr if someone joins our group and needs a room. We also need six kitchens three onsen two for only males and females and one coed. A training room and a huge training ground in the back."said Naruto done with naming the things they will need. Shikamaru sweat dropped thinking of the troublesome work ahead.

By one o clock the support beams and and the basic wall structures were set. Naruto got the wood from the forest and Sasuke chopped the wood into the necessary measurements. Neji used his Byakugan to make sure everything that was assembled was put together right. Shika provided the blueprints and made sure everything was modeled after his designs. They were finally done with the walls at three even having the sliding doors and decks installed.

They moved inside and began. Chouji used his rolling jutsu and flattened the earth. Sasuke with a few slashes of his blade cut six logs into perfectly measured planks which had an arrangement of nails set inside by Neji who in turn jumped in the air activated his Byakugan and spun in the sir his chakra weaving around him as he lat loose an array of nails each hitting it's designated point in the room. They continued with every other room. Sakura and Haku moved on to the back yard.

Sakura beat her fist into the ground which Shika labeled in advance and made a crater in which she continued in three more areas. Haku then used a weak water jutsu with a steady flow to fill each crater which the water it self was heated by a blast of Sasuke Kasai. Everyone got into the onsen to wash away the tension and relax after the hard work.

"Whew I am exhausted!" grunted Kiba.

"Me too...Sasuke?"

"Huh? What do you want dobe?"asked Sasuke opening his eyes.

"Can we have sex now?"asked Naruto grinning. Everyone nosebleed instantly except for Sasuke I mean who would even consider doing that let alone while everyone was around?

"Hmmm...I suppose so I mean my little kitsune haven't been naughty has he?"said the Uchiha in a whisper with a perverted smirk. Naruto vigorously nodded his head back and forth as if he was chanting nononononononononono. Sasuke moved closer and sat in Naruto's lap and nibbled on his lip.

"WHAT SWEET LOVE OF THE YOUTH AND THEIR LOVINESS THE FLAME OF YOUTH BURNS EVEN BRIGHTER NOW!I WISH GUY SENSEI WAS HERE TO SEE THIS INCREDIBLE MOMENT!"erupted Lee. The mood was instantly killed slaughtered massacred destroyed and dissolved into nothingness. Sasuke slowly risen and turned to Lee with his Mangekyou Sharingan spinning getting ready to use one of the most powerful genjutsu's known to man.

Naruto covered Sasuke eyes and everyone dragged Lee off. Afterwards they began to work on the roofs which progressed faster than the rest. They were finally done at six.

"OK everyone the whole estate is done now we have to get our things and the things needed for the bathrooms. Also everyone bring decorations like your clan crest or something. And the girls can you get like the cleaning items so we can polish to wood and something we can use to filter the onsen maybe ask the owner of the village onsen. Everyone dismissed."said Shika glad they were finally done he should not have ever agreed to this.

He went to his room which on his side he had Haku make and impenetrable ice mirror that was see through and couldn't melt. He watched the clouds and the stars from his futon. He was actually kinda glad for the move since he could both get away from his parents and spend time with his friends.

Naruto walked in leaned against the wall and watched the shadow nin. He was a really complex person when you think about. He could be so carefree but then as soon as it is needed his potential comes bursting through with his incredible ability to calculate a plan on enemy actions and movements in seconds. Naruto was attracted to Shikamaru and there was no point in denying it he was attracted to his being and genius. Sasuke walked in and stood beside Naruto glared at him sighed and pulled Naruto out.

"Naruto...look can't you stop this...I mean how are you to be faithful to me if you keep on looking for things in other people...I guess I am not making sense...look Naruto in everyone else you are trying to find companionship...so if you keep searching in other people how will you know you have it in me...If you keep searching for me people to be committed to than you can't be with me. Just stop it! This will be my last time to and final warning **stop it**!"

"Okay...Sasuke I'll do it...I'll stop."

"Then come on."said Sasuke walking back in the room. He laid done and waited until Naruto got beside him. Naruto leaned across and nibbled on his lip then licked both his cheeks. His hands slowly caressed his body moving like gentle caresses of the wind. He slowly removed Sasuke shirt and moved to his pants. He then groped Sasuke through the boxers and kissed him again sucking his tongue into his mouth. He bite then licked Sasuke tongue over and over and shivered when ever he felt Sasuke fangs graze over his lip or tongue. He grind himself against Sasuke feeling the friction and loving it. Sasuke flipped them over and Naruto eyes briefly grew red.

"**If you ever.Ever.do that again you will pay dearly.**" He snarled and switched with Sasuke yet again and grew a fifth tail. He grazed his fangs across Sasuke neck and then bite into him. Sasuke screamed not so much in pain but pleasure. A seal appeared on Sasuke that pulsed briefly before disappeared and another tail erupted from Sasuke. Naruto moved over to his other side of Sasuke neck and bit down again making another seal which pulsed briefly. Sasuke felt his own chakra gaining more and more power. And it made him feel as if he was in ecstasy for he was attracted to power. He moaned out loud in pleasure as Naruto went down and nibbled on one part of his thigh.

Naruto nibbled and sucked nibbled and suck until he finally bit down into the newly formed hickey before doing the same with other side until there were now four seals that glowed briefly before one huge giant one appeared on Sasuke back. There it absorbed both Naruto and Sasuke chakra mixing them together before the seal vanished. Naruto removed Sasuke boxers and licked the tip of his hard cock tasting the precum. He slowly engulfed Sasuke dick grazing his fangs along the head and the shaft as he sucked nibbling every now and then. He then fastened his pace and bobbed his head up and down sucking and deep throating till his nose was brushing Sasuke pubic hair. Sasuke came fast and moaned as if it was a cats meow sounding arousing and pleasurable. Naruto sucked on his finger wiped the cu of his chin spread it on his finger and slowly thrust it up Sasuke ass fingering him slowly. Sasuke moaned as Naruto kept on hitting his prostate with his fingers in a scissoring motion. He pulled his fingers out and placed his cock at the entrance of Sasuke ass. He slowly pushed in enjoying the sound Sasuke was making.

"Naruto stop teasing me **now!**" grounded out Sasuke. Naruto just chuckled and complied to his bossy uke. He slammed in and pulled back out stroking hard and slow. He did it over and over again until he raised Sasuke leg in the air and thrust even deeper inside. He slowly came and Sasuke did as well. He began to transform and Sasuke watched in awe. Naruto grabbed Sasuke hands and held then above his head and Sasuke responded by wrapping his legs around the demons waist.

"Naruto do me." Naruto began thrusting into Sasuke again watching as Sasuke began to blush and started to pant from the pleasure and heat. Sasuke felt something hot and warm engulf his dick turned his head and saw Shikamaru their sucking him off! Shikamaru bobbed his head just in time for each of Naruto thrusts. Until they all came. Shikamaru noted that Sasuke became slightly dark almost the same as Naruto and his hair turned white and extended to his lower back. His eyes were black and the wheel of the Mangekyou Sharingan turned crimson.

Naruto grabbed Shika and entered him while Sasuke bit into Shikamaru neck bringing forth the same seals that was placed upon him. Shikamaru could barely register what was happening to him except for the immense pleasure building up until he came and Naruto to. He felt an enormous amount of chakra build up in him and then merge with him. Then a pair of wings erupted from his back and he grew two tails. He also felt forearm armor come from nowhere that had slick sharp spikes and all the surrounding shadows weave around him. His pupil was white and his eyes were black.

They continued to fuck for hours Naruto doing Sasuke and Sasuke doing Shika and Sasuke doing Naruto while Naruto did Shikamaru. They finally stopped and all collapsed their seals pulsing briefly before fading away. Naruto pulled both Sasuke and Shika up closer before falling asleep.

"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH STRIKES AGAIN! THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL I WANNA CRY FOR WHAT SWEET JOY IT GIVES ME TO SEE YOU THREE! CAN I JOI-"

"**HELL NO! GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE WE KILL YOU SHIT! CAN'T YOU SEE WE WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!**"yelled the three slowly getting up and getting dressed. The walked and saw about thirteen puddles of blood twelve sources of the blood was gone but one was still there.

"SHUSAN! Why haven't we done?! Can we please!!!!! Please I mean you fucked both Neji Sasuke and Shika! But you still haven't done me! Shesh I look better than the three of them anyways especially that lazy cloud watching bastard I am even more **_exciting_** in bed to come on shusan please please please."yelled Tsuchi excited. Naruto blushed and Shikamaru sweet dropped. Sasuke walked up to Tsuchi gave him a cold look then smiled leaned over and licked the blood dripping from his nose.

"Yeah why don't we Naruto?" said Sasuke smirking. Naruto nose bleed and ran away following the trail of blood hoping they had some tissue.

They all finished the bathrooms early and began to decorate. They started on the dining room first which the put a cherry wood table in the center and silk cushions around it. The cushions was a deep rich burgundy color. The walls were painted a rich cream color. There was a Sakura blossom print vase on the table and a set of sixteen fine china plates arranged with fine china chopsticks. There was map of the four hidden villages on the wall and a picture of the group outside their new home. They set up the other two dining rooms the same way.

The kitchen had three cabinets stuffed with ramen. Then the rest was rice spices chips oatmeal. In the fridge was two containers of juice and a sixty pack water bottle set. There were also eggs, milk, butter, carrots, lettuce, cabbage, bacon, broccoli, pears, oranges, grapes,and barbecue wings and steaks. In the freezer was four containers of strawberry ice cream and sherbert. Then there were frozen dinners and frozen shrimp. There were also ice bags steaks ground beef tofu and other healthy food.

There was also a large array of pots and pans and plenty of cups and planes and two drawers filled with forks knives spoons and chopsticks with an array of different designs ranging from flowers to just weird patterns. And then there was dog and bug food down at the bottom ranging from kibbles and bits to several different leaves and what not for the bugs that didn't reside in Shino bodies like wasps and other bugs. There was a large black stove and boiler and lastly an oven in the corner with jars full of yeast and flour ready for the use.

When they were done with the kitchen and bathrooms they all went to their rooms to set them u and get comfortable while Shika set up maps all over so everyone would know where what was and after one week the maps would be removed. Naruto and Sasuke worked on seals to lock some of their secret and personal belongings and then began creating tags that would work as a defense. They made about ten elemental seals that will be placed around the boundaries of the estate and then for the inner rooms and chambers were everyone will keep their scrolls they made a misplacement seal so if anyone came creeping in they would be mislead everywhere it was like a misleading genjutsu were instead of going to where you originally was you will walk around for hours. It was created by Sakura.

They stopped by each room to have everyone insert a sample of their chakra and set up the seals. They placed the seals in the concealed areas and had Shika document them and label them on the blue prints which was also sealed away for there was secret rooms built that the others except for Tsuchi, Haku and Neji didn't know about since they weren't part demon.

"So Shika is everything done?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah...hey about last night...just what did I transform into and what was those seals that appeared on our bodies when we bit each other?"

"Well those were mating seals...so we are all now binded including Neji Haku and Tsuchi it's a demon tradition that you mark those you mate with and you are really not allowed to mate with more than five people...And from reading my demon text you are a Shadow weaver and Sasuke is the Conquer of death."

"So do I have any special abilities now?"asked Shika.

"Well yes since you can control shadows partially with your jutsu you are able to do more than usual you can actually weave shadows to your will and give them solid form or seek refuge in a shadow and teleport to other shadows so this gave you a bloodline ability that all your children and their children will posses called **Kumorihirate **which is shadow palm but there is also other abilities that the bloodline it self that I do not know about. So altogether this was how the sharingan **and** byakugan was brought into the **_human bloodline so the whole kekkai genkai_** thing actually came from demons mating with humans thousands of years ago transforming and branching off over the _millennium_...So Sasuke can enter death at anytime and stop alter it or do to whatever he wants to the person who is given death...it's like the world in Tsukuyomi...yet it can actually go on forever and his sharingan has another transformation called **Hyoukyo Sharingan **which translates to the devil possession copy wheel eye and I know nothing about it's special abilities. So you are both actually strong and potentially strong demons."

"WOW...So troublesome but nice."sighed Shikamaru.

"Shika in a month's time before the upcoming chuunin exam everyone who has a demon form will go out into the demon gate and train inside the wilderness which is inhabited by millions of demons some weak or some strong outcast though since demon time is different from human time for the month were gone we will be in the demon world for a year. So I need to know if you are in this or not I still have to talk to Neji, Sasuke, Haku, and Tsuchi." He was now penetrating Shikamaru with his gaze trying to secure a truthful response.

"Tsch...it may be troublesome but ok I'm in."said Shika with a sigh.

"Thanks Shika." said Naruto giving Shika a peck on the lips who in turn blushed.

"So Naruto when were you going to fill me in on this _extended_ **vacation**."said Neji. Naruto shuddered and slowly turned around.

"Well I was planning on informing you tomorrow since Haku already left for his demon ritual since he have chosen the Ice Temptress and he was going to be back tomorrow and I thought it was going to be like knocking out two birds with one stone and I still have to talk to Sasuke but are you coming?"

"Sure oh and Lee is to since we had sex last night and he transformed."said Neji casually.

"What the fuck!?Neji how did this happen!?You know what I don't want to know!"shouted Naruto.

"Bye Naruto-chan."

"Tsch so troublesome...I am leaving see you Naruto." Shika left following Neji out and Naruto left not so far behind.

**Chuunin Exam**

"_Naruto where the hell have you been!?_"snarled Sasuke seeing Naruto for the first time in two month's. Naruto turned and just stared at Sasuke before Naruto entered the shadows like a water drop would a lake being swallowed up and having ripples around the area he entered. Sasuke froze on the spot. It was not Naruto fading into the shadows that shocked him. It was his eyes. Sasuke walked around dazed until he reached his and Shika shared room.

Naruto was just sitting there staring into nothingness as if he was no longer there. He had changed to. He was taller and his tails longer and silver streaked into the golden fur. His face had also narrowed out making all traces of his baby fat gone but just a strong strict face remained well defined. His ears also twitched at every sound made. He was also dressed differently. He had on black pants that was made of some leather like material. A pair of metal plated gloves with seals engraved among the plates along with a kunai and shuriken holster on his left leg and a pouch on his hip.

He no longer bore the body of a boy but that of an young man. He wore a black zip up vest with two pairs of pouches on each chest. On his right arm a miniature tattoo probably about two inches in length and three inches in width was branded on his arm. It was a dragon with a seal in the background. His hair was several inches longer where the back was braided but at the end you could tell it was longer because there was a slash on the back of his neck exactly where the braid ended and there was several split ends. His eyes were now a darker blue maybe even cerulean but also cold and where his eyes were wide and aloof with carefree they were now filled with awareness that matched the Yondaime's eyes more then his old eyes. In fact he looked more like the Yondaime more then ever. He still had then black clothed forehead protector that bared the sign of Konoha.

"Naruto...what happened...where were you?"

"Mmm...Sasuke it's nice to hear your voice you know."said Naruto his voice hoarse.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke not now okay." said Naruto who crawled on top of Sasuke and laying his head against his chest.

"I just want to rest and forget...forget it all." Naruto replied dozing off. 'Just what happened...where were you...why have your eyes changed?' thought Sasuke before dozing off as well his arms clinging on to Naruto afraid he will disappear again forever.

Sasuke awoke to a note on the side of the bed._'Sasuke go into the middle of the training grounds bring everyone who bore demons with you.'_


	10. Battle and Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hey everyone I am so sorry for not updating lately it's just I was lazy tired bored and had major projects homework and exams in school. But here go the update. Now for those who did not get the last ending for my previous chapter there was a note from Naruto for Sasuke to get everyone who has mated and became demons to meet inside the training area. And the thing with Naruto gone for two month's is going to be explained later on in the story. You do not know how hard it is to craft this story. I mean you have to do major research just to make an okay story. Like all the jutsu and demons I had created took hours to develop I mean I had to get translations and then alter them and add on some more translations to get the right phrase.

Then with the weapons of course I had to research I mean who has ever heard of a wakizashi? Anyways I had to go over and learn the properties to each weapon and then what to do to make them special. That's how I was able to come up with weapon activation. And that had thus mixed up the story a bit and made it more interesting. But the activations also had to describe the blade and it's significance like with Sasuke blade Kaen-Flame Ren'ai-Passion Tenpi-Sun. So all of these activations or my new word for them **vastions,** Has some significance to fire. So basically I am saying this is an hard job with the story itself since I have to record everything. Like if I introduce a new character or jutsu I just record it on another open office document and save thus being able to go back for reference and if I need to alter or fix something. And this is also another reason why the spelling and grammar errors are more...pronounced. Anyways on with the story.

**Conflict**

Sasuke gathered everyone up for the entire rookie nine have mated and transformed into their separate demonic forms. They all began the walk to the training area.

"So Sasuke...what is Naruto planning to do?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know he left a note on my bed...everyone stop we are going to make a tree on which everyone mated with who and gained their demon form and after that who they gave demon forms." said Sasuke. He grabbed a scroll unrolled it and began.

NARUTO

NEJI SASUKE SHIKAMARU

LEE KIBA CHOJI INO

GAI HINATA SHINO SAKURA ?????

KAKASHI ???? TEN-TEN ???? MISHI

"Wow...okay so twelve people unknown and the rest is us Kakashi and Gai so we have to go get them next I always knew Gai was a kid molester with those huge eyebrows and all." said Shika.

"I don't even know how Kakashi had sex with him." said Sasuke shuddering.

"Don't talk about my Gai sensei!" yelled Lee.

They found Gai at his dojo and Kakashi sitting on a branch reading his book of porn. Together they walked to the clearing and stood in the middle waiting. Then all of a sudden the gate to the demon world shot out of the ground causing the ground to shake and vibrate.

"What the hell is that!" yelled Ino and Sakura. Everyone watched as the clearing morphed into a barren wasteland with withered trees. A black aura settled around them and the static came breaking and releasing the demons from their solid prison. The gates opened and out from the darkest depths came Naruto. Naruto performed a set of seals then bit his thumb and slammed it against the ground. Nine sets of shadowy hands tore out of the shadows snatching up everyone except Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gai, and Kakashi and at the same time Tsuchi Takai and Haku appeared from the shadows. Takai barked at the hands and the others were dragged off into the depths.

"Naruto what the hell do you think your doing?!" yelled Kakashi revealing his Sharingan.

"I am securing my secret Kakashi." said Naruto his words cutting like an icy dagger. Kakashi froze and looked closer at Naruto now noticing the change. Naruto looked more like his previous sensei the 4th. So much like him it was as if he standing right there. If it weren't for the whisker marks he wouldn't have known.

"So Kakashi you see the resemblance between me and my father. Hm I see the sorrow in your eyes Kakashi. It seems you cared deeply for my father." said Naruto his eyes narrowing.

"Naruto...how?" stuttered Kakashi.

"Look Kakashi now is not the time or place." said Naruto walking slowly towards Kakashi. He placed both hands on the side of Kakashi head and held it in place. His eyes turned pitch black as he stared deep inside as if he was peering into his soul. A stream of smoke flowed from Kakashi eyes into Naruto's.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" yelled Gai.

"I am protecting my secret...your next...you want to know why?"said Naruto transferring his gaze to Gai. Gai stared back with fear and doubt in his eyes.

"You and Kakashi are what we or mainly I and those of my race call carriers. You carry the genes of demons and when you mate you pass them on and now you and Kakashi has passed the genes on to other people and since being carriers you have no demon transformation I will absorb the demon genes and erase both you two memories." He laid Kakashi down on the ground. Kakashi slowly faded away. Gai charged at Naruto who in turn stood their as the hands tore out the darkness and yanked him in the air holding him back by his arms and legs. A pair of wings extended from Naruto's back. They were black and had scales representing dragon wings. He glided in the air to Gai.

Gai activated the fifth gate To-mon. He ripped himself out of the hands and disappeared before reappearing and hitting Naruto in the jaw sending him plummeting to the earth. He charged afterwards aiming a kick at his chest into the shadow crater Naruto created. When the dust settled Naruto was no longer there. More shadowy arms erupted from the shadow clawing and ripping at Gai who evasively dodge the blows before the two demons broke out of their stone prison and speed across at Gai slashing at him with their claws. Gai began to start opening the next gate before more arms swarmed him and restrained him braiding into the other hands becoming one giant arm and hand. Naruto walked out of the shadows walking along the arm. He stopped in front of Gai and looked deep into his eyes. The shadow came out of Gai's eye except it was a dusky red shadow. Gai passed out and fell as the hand and Naruto slowly regressed into the gate with Shika, Sasuke, Tsuchi, Takai, Haku, and Neji following.

**The World of Demons**

"Naruto is this the demon world?"

"Yes Sasuke we are in **Ankokuki Tsuki **which is month of the eclipse. The time here in this demon realm is more altered than the time in the human. One month here is a minute at home and you all are going to stay here for three years just as I stayed for two while I search for the other people you have mated with and hope it hasn't spread that far to other people." Naruto said leaving them inside the cavern that they were placed in from the demon gate. Sasuke ran and snatched his arm holding him in place.

"Naruto...where are you going...why are you leaving me again?" whimpered Sasuke.

"Sasuke...now is not the time...I will come back in five months Sasuke and then I will inform you of what has happened and why I was gone." Naruto gave Sasuke a kiss that was full of meaning with a little sweetness filled with promise yet harboring sadness. Naruto then cut his braid off making is hair fall down into spikes at the back of his head. He then performed a set of seals put the braid across the seals on his metal plated gloves. The braid burst into black flames, which he dropped on the barren ground. The smoke was more like mist with its thickness weaving around the braid and making it disappear while still darkening and weaving into some indefinable shape. Out of the black mist came a ebony fox. His fur was midnight black and his pelt was white with a silverish sheen. He had four tails with white tips at the end of each and icy blue eyes.

"Sasuke this is Akumu the demon fox. He is kin with Takai and you all should be safe with him. He is my noblest companion who I have put my full trust to for these past two years I have spent here. Take care Sasuke and Akumu." Naruto bent down and petted Akumu. "Make sure my mate is safe Akumu...do not let any harm befall him." said Naruto looking deep into the fox's eye.

"Hai." bellowed the deep voice that came out of the fox. Naruto then got up and walked through the gate that appeared out of nowhere and disappeared the same way. Sasuke looked at the same spot Naruto just left. 'It's like he's left me forever...'

"He will return...come," said the fox sparing Sasuke a glance before walking away.

"Who the hell do you think you are fox." spat Sasuke venomously.

"I am your protector. The loyal servant of my master Sonzai Kaikishoku...or other terms Naruto."

"Where did you get that name...**Being of the Total Eclipse**...why is he called this?!"

"Because in order to survive he had to make a sacrifice...his life or his humanity...his inner demon...the Dark angel was only the gate way to the true demon inside...He transformed into what can only be called the incarnation of the devil himself...He was so blood thirsty...and once he emerged the sun faded away putting everything in that area into a permanent darkness...you couldn't even hear nor smell it was as if all your senses were taken away leaving you helpless...I think you Sasuke Uchiha may have a demon very similar to Naruto Dark Angel." spoke the fox gravely carrying the wisdom of some one old and have seen all there is to see.

"What do you mean I may have a demon similar to Naruto's Dark Angel?" asked Sasuke.

"Your demon may be one of a gate way...to something fearful...You know why he left...he left to be able to control his fearsome power...before it destroyed him and itself...for this reason the dark angel is untouchable and few people...in fact only two in the history of demonology obtained and used the form of the dark angel. And the last that opened the gate to power lost himself to the evil and was killed." Was all Akumu said before walking to the depths of the cave where everyone was waiting. 'I may contain something...fearful...what do he mean by that?' thought Sasuke wearily.

He approached the others and relayed to them what he was told after he started a fire using some twigs and some flint since for some reason he couldn't access his chakra.

"Akumu why can't I use my jutsu or chakra...and for some odd reason I feel strain on my body."

"You're in the demon world now...there is a difference between both worlds. In the demon world there is a special field of energy that restricts the use of chakra...or more so suppress it and it also suppress your body from the gravity being double that on earth but since your a ninja you won't notice the restriction until later on since your body will have naturally adapted to it from your training."

"So how do we gain the ability to access our chakra again?" asked Shikamaru.

"You must train your body to this realm...draw out your chakra meditate and eventually you will be able to access it and once you do use it more and more and then the restrictions will lessen and give you more lead way...I suggest you do it soon since we are not entirely safe in this area...especially you all since you have demon forms that are somewhat powerful and could be extracted."

"You mean our demons can be taken?!" said Shika surprised.

"Yes it will be extracted through your chest and it will be contained in an orb...here let me show you."Akumu padded to Sakura and jumped into her chest. She let out a startled gasp and then her eyes clouded over. Akumu jumped back out with a orb in it's mouth. It had a pattern of diamonds on it and in the center pulsed a pink charged of what seemed to be electricity. He dropped and it rolled around before stopping.

"This is the **Rozekura** or more specifically the rose blossom demon. This demon is of **B rank** an exceedingly powerful demon in the right hands. The pink charge in the middle of the sphere is the essence of the demon, which can never escape. See when demon's are born they have no form so to speak or at least they adopt a human form before they can either achieve a level strong enough to grant them a transformation or find an orb of at least rank C and up." explained Akumu.

"So if this so why is Sakura unconscious?" asked Shika.

"Well Rozekura has had time to adapt and merge with her host. See if the orb has found the right host they will merge with the host and become part of its sub conscious. But if it didn't find the right host or one that it did not decide was worthy of it the host will become a carrier of the demon mating with others and leaving seeds of that demon trying to find a perfect host. And if the carrier tries to tap into that power or hasn't found a replacement the carrier will be rejected and burned to cinders."Akumu padded to the orb picked it up and reentered Sakura body. Her eyes slowly regained consciousness and Akumu strutted out.

"Okay I will extract each of your orbs and record what demon you are containing."

"How will you record it?"

"Watch." said Akumu. It raised it nose in the air and seal appeared. He then placed his nose on Sakura back and rose with a seal of diamonds in the background formed embedded into her skin. Everyone stared in awe. Akumu then jumped into Kiba chest that yelped like a dog surprised. He yanked out his orb and moved on to everyone else.

Sakura: **Rozekura**: Rose Blossom

Kiba: **Kedashou Ijou**: Beast Changer

Sasuke: **Yamikoku**: Evil Eyes

Ino: **Shinbiku**: Mind Mystifier

Shino: **Baguchuu Paipu**: Bug Piper

Ten Ten: **Bukiseibutsu**: Weapon Creature

Neji: **Buraindo Totsugeki**:Blind Assaulter

Lee: **Midoriiro Yajuu**: Green Beast

Haku: **Kirakohisu**:Ice Killer

Shikamaru: **Yakukan**: Darkness Bearer

Mishi: **Ishigeketsu**: Demonic Princess

Hinata: **Buraindo Nigousan**: Blind Mistress

Chouji: **Nijuuzoko**: Bottomless Devourer

Tsuchi: **Taisuto**

_(Author note. The only reason why I am telling you all this is because out of these fourteen characters only seven will progress in the story with Sasuke and Naruto, two will die and the other five will be back ground characters. At the end I will Let you vote for three characters that you want to progress more in the story.)_

Akumu replaced all the demons back to their host and then began recording the demons. Sasuke had an eye barring the Sharingan except the wheels were white; Shika had a black ball; Kiba bore the head of a wolf;Ino bore a heart; Shino bore a scarab beetle; Neji had the Byakugan only black; Lee had a fist; Haku bore a shard of ice; Mishi bore a crown; Hinata had a single tear drop; Chouji had what seemed to be pit; Tsuchi had a flame; Ten-Ten had a dagger; And Sakura a Rose.

"I have marked you all and thus the final bonding between you the host and demons has finished... I suggest you begin your training. First you should all begin with twelve thousand or more push-ups twenty four thousand for Sasuke. Then fifty thousand squats one hundred thousand for Sasuke then regular sparring and chakra control techniques," said Akumu before jumping on top the highest cavern wall.

**: The second week:**

Sasuke and the others were attacked by a group of demons yesterday and were slowly healing from the wounds. Sakura and Ino was recovering from being poisoned. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were suffering from Katana slashes. Chouji had a broken leg and arm. Shika had three broke ribs. The others returned at the end and helped kill the demons, which they barely accomplished. He wasn't so sure he could survive the remaining months without Naruto.

**: One month and three weeks:**

Sasuke POV.

We have been attacked twenty eight times and Ino almost lost her demon after the enemy extracted it. Her and that stupid body switch jutsu leaving herself open. She needs to learn new techniques. In fact we all do...How can we survive in this barren place where we can barely find food?! Naruto why have you left me here?

**: Two months, two weeks and three days:**

Sasuke stepped out of the cave followed by Akumu. He sat on a stool they made. He sighed.

"Akumu...how can we continue to bare this...all the attacks...the training this is so much worse than the human world...why did he leave Me." asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke think...if you were with Naruto you would be safe...but would you get stronger...would you be satisfied to watch Naruto protect you each time an enemy reveals itself since you were not strong enough...would you be satisfied to be a burden while everyone else pass you bye...would you rather have Naruto kill Itachi when you realize you are not strong enough to do so on your own."Akumu words struck true like a blade. Sasuke suddenly filled with rage and then depression. He knew Akumu was right. Even though he is barely surviving here with the others he is still getting stronger...but when he think of the demons Naruto might be battling he knew he would be nowhere near the level to be a challenge even with the power of Hachibi...hell he couldn't even fly with the wings. But it all will change now...He will and must be stronger...to catch up and reach Naruto he will succeed.

:** Three Months, Three weeks, seven days, 10:25**:

Sasuke got out of his den in the roof of the cave. He heard screaming in the distance and then a loud rumble. He sped outside to see demons swarming in everywhere. Neji was locked in battle with six. Shika had eight binded with his shadow jutsu finishing them off with his shadow hand strangling them.

Akamaru and Kiba transformed into some crazy as and huge two headed dog. And then Kibamaru fur turned red, his fangs extended, his claws grew thicker and sharper, his eyes changed from brown to a golden yellow exactly like a wolf eyes. Then he spoke.

"**Urufu Kizu Unari.**" Kibamaru. Blades slashed out at the opponents slicing off limbs in its wake. The force from the howl sent the demons flying back against the cave wall and then being crushed after words with geysers off blood flowing from their body. Then the dog bodies began to split apart till Kiba and Akamaru was separate bearing their fangs. Sasuke then looked at Sakura who had oddly a whip made of thorns in her hands which each time she whipped them out at her opponents the thorns detached from the whip and grew several inches becoming spikes in mid flight. Lee had started opening his gates when all off a sudden he screamed. His body began to morph gaining more muscles and a smooth sleekness. His green training outfit began attaching itself to his skin before you could no longer see his head face or ridiculous haircut until it went skintight and you could see the outline of him perfectly. His eyes were green also except for the part that was supposed to be white.

He looked at his hands and the rest of his body before closing his fist and taking a step forward. That one step had crushed the earth. He then punched a lesser demon in the chest and the demon flew through the air and right in mid air his chest exploded. Sasuke stared in shock. Since when did his teammates gain such destructive powers? 'The demons!' he thought.

He dived down from the air at a group of twenty demons Kaen drawn at his side.

"_Kaen._" He spoke in a silent whisper before stuck down at the demon leading the group. After the blade struck a black dragon left the tip of the blade. The dragon blasted through the first demon chest and then it spread to the other demons incinerating all of them. He then charged at the other group quickly going through ten groups of demons. A blade from nowhere struck out at him from nowhere, which he blocked with Kaen. He turned and faced his attacker. His opponent was about ten years old and about four feet tall. He was also muscular and had an x like slash on his face probably fro a previous battle. He lunged at Sasuke with his blade slicing off a few strands of hair as Sasuke dodged not prepared for the assault. Sasuke pared with the next blow making it barely with enough strength.

A streak of black rushed in front of him as he flipped back to evade the next lung.

"Sasuke be careful this is a newly born demon…he already has his own demon form so he must be really powerful and from the skull on his back I think he maybe a demon of the undead." Yelled Akumu charging at the child. He launched himself and when the child raised the blade to block at the last minute he snapped through it. A sneak hit to the head sent Sasuke flying through several trees before his shoulder hit a thick oak tree and he fell. He slowly got up to face his opponent while pushing his shoulder back in place.

The demon had on a black exquisite kimono with white roses trailing across it. At his side was a pair of black katana's which had a white string with an diamond hanging off the hilt. He was the first demon who Sasuke ever saw dressed liked this so he must be powerful or very important which is powerful in it's own way. His hair was a flaming red and his eyes were crimson. He wore a superior smirk on his face one that reminds him of Neji.

"Hm...so whats a weak human and his even more pitifully weak friends doing occupying my forest."asked the demon.

"Well maybe I will after I beat your superior ass for hitting me."said Sasuke glaring.

"Wow feisty. It seems you will have to be disciplined."

"Oh and is that right...'sigh' It seems you have to be taught a lesson."said Sasuke sheathing Kaen.

"And what do you plan teaching me?" asked the demon smirking. Sasuke smirked before letting all his chakra leak out which soon after became waves of dark flames. His eyes Sharingan changed from the Sharingan to the Mangekyou Sharingan to the Hyoukyo Sharingan which had only one coma to the Hyoukyo Mangekyou Sharingan.

"That my flame shall never be **tamed**!" he said before making his chakra expand sending burst of flames at the demon.

"Well you should know my name since your flame will be tamed...know remember I am Ichimura!" the demon said before being engulfed by the flames. The demon burst through and started doing weird hand seals which the Sharingan remembered.

"**Lucido Shikyou**."

The remains of the demons began combining together before forming six new demons and then the orbs where the demons just was combined before making six and entering the demons which charged at Sasuke.

"**Shikyou Habitar**."

The demons opened their eyes and charged at Sasuke who performed a set of seals before executing Katon:Ryuuka no jutsu. The dragon engulfed them all before charging at Ichimura who used Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu. The two dragons clashed and disbursted steam Ichimura charged through the steam only to see the Ryuuka and Suiryuudan both merging before hitting him. He crashed to the ground being drenched. He got up dropped his kimono before placing his hand in his chest. He pulled out a orb with flames dancing across it. He put it in his mouth and swallowed. Two horns grew out his forehead. He grew a red tail which soon sprouted feathers which was orange in the center and red on the surroundings. Wings sprouted with the same feathers and his hands transformed into talons.

He let out a loud screech before running and taking flight. Sasuke jumped in the air following Ichimura who breathed out flames which Sasuke effectively dodged before throwing eight shuriken which cut his talons feathers and one stricking his back. He screeched once more but he turned and faced Sasuke. The Screech amplified and sent Sasuke falling down screaming in pain. Blood began dripping out his ears and eyes. He felt as if he was going to die. It was then a booming sound like a door being opened sounded through his mind. His hair began growing to his shoulders no longer sticking up in the air but now sticking up at the ends. His Hyoukyo Mangekyou Sharingan wheel turned red and the iris black.

His wings grew to become broader and sleeker with one horn at the top of each wing. His fangs protruded to were the tip was seen barely past his upper lip. His right hand and his Katana Kaen began to disappear as shadows weaved around them. He now had a fingerless metal plated glove with a seal on it and his Kaen was now a Scythe The blade was made of a dark black ore and a red trim edge. Sasuke slowly got up and felt the power he now possessed which made the air surrounding him crackle from the force. Ichimura swooped down for and attacked Sasuke who at the last moment swung the blade back and then up and forward into Ichimura chest. Ichimura incinerated from the inside out leaving the orb which Sasuke caught and dropped.

Sasuke saw a burst of flames down below and saw Ichimura emerged.

"How the hell are you still alive."asked Sasuke.

"Phoenixes are always reborn in their ashes...Here Sasuke here is proof that you beat me." He throws his Kimono and katana's to the ground before walking away to a gate before facing Sasuke once again.

"The next time I see you your flame shall be tamed."

"I thought I just gave you a lesson on trying to tame my flame for it can never be tamed."said Sasuke smirking.

"Oh is that right."

The RETURN!

"What the hell?!Naruto!"yelled Sasuke looking down at the smiling ninja. Naruto smiled stuck out his tongue and did the peace sign.

"Hey."

"Why are you here early?"asked Sasuke who slowly glided down. Naruto grabbed Sasuke hand before he touched the ground and pulled him flush against him. Naruto looked into Sasuke Hyoukyo eyes and was trapped in awe before leaning his head down to capture a sweet kiss.

" I missed you...Koi."Sasuke smiled at Naruto before changing back to his regular form which looked slightly older. Sasuke returned the kiss still smiling.

"Who the hell are you?!"yelled Ichimura.

"I'm the one who is going to kill your sorry ass if you ever touch my Sasuke again. You will be so dead not even your ashes will stay so you can be revived so I suggest you get your ass in that gate right now before we have a problem."Said Naruto glaring at Ichimura. Ichimura left straight away leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone to walk back to the cavern. Naruto held Sasuke by the waist and took in his appearance as they walked.

"So Naruto are we going home yet."asked Sasuke looking up at Naruto.

"Well not yet...there has been a revolve against the Demon kingdom and I need everyones help before we can go home."said Naruto.

"Wait why do you need our help?"

"Because the gateway of our worlds are starting to crumble and the ones against is corrupting the the worlds bond."

"What the hell is that?"

"Remember when you went into that hall way I assume to unlock and open the gate to Hachibi?"asked Naruto. Sasuke nodded his head. "Well that part of your mind is connected to everybody else in the world both human and demon world and the walls keep out what you would call devils as in real devils for they are worse than any demon or human that has been alive. The devils who are not granted passage into neither the human nor demon realm are using demons and humans to break down the gate but I do not know neither the leader or members of either group and have stayed in the demon realm for two years because of it. Oh and you all are three years older." Naruto grinned at Sasuke who eyes turned into dinner plates.

"ITAI!!!"

Naruto ran away from a flying demon.

The Demon Kings Mission

Everyone arrived at the palace after Naruto explained what happened and there strange increase of age. The winged Kyuubi or in common turns Kitsune began speaking after everyone rested and was fitted out in royal clothing. Kitsune was seated on Orange cushion with gold triming that was one mile wide and half a mile high. He was huge and so was his wings which sent gust of wind each time they opened or closed.

"Now I have decided to send you all back to earth."boomed kitsune.

"No you can't! We still haven't even fount the demon organization or got rid of the rest that is trying to destroy the kingdom! I shall not leave!" grounded out Naruto.

"Yes YOU WILL!" shouted Kitsune. "You have done enough Naruto. Hell you got rid of fourty different clans that have opposed the demon kingdom so why does it matter that only seven are left?!"

"The difference is that they are the strongest and can attack at any given time!"

"Look Naruto I shall give you a mission which you shall not oppose! I want you and your Followers to-"

"Hey dumb fox." Kitsune turned to look at Neji.

"Were not his followers so I suggest if you want our or at least my respect you will consider what you say."said Sakura. The Kitsune looked at Sakura before rising and knocking her down with one paw which he left holding her done. The paw it self covered most of her body except for her head.

"Now as I was saying as before this huge forehead that not even my own paw let alone hokage mountain can cover interrupted me I want you all to convert those who you may think worthy as demons and send the back here for the war to come. And Naruto I want you to bring the other Jinchuuriki back here to see me. Also I will have to cloak you all under a permanent henge that will make you look twelve and thirteen for some instead of the three years you have gained here as to not draw suspicion and your strength will be restricted to."

"Hey when you saw restricted by how far?"asked Shikamaru.

"Not to much only about a tenth of your power and you must never use the demon forms unless a life or death situation has occurred." Kitsune pressed his muzzle to the ground and the demon gate appeared. Everyone shrunk a bit and returned to looking like twelve year olds before their clothes went to their regular clothes also. Akamaru no longer four feet tall jumped on Kiba shoulder.

"I liked Kyuubi better than you." said Naruto pissed before walking through his gate with Tsuchi and Sasuke behind him. Everybody slowly followed.

Finally an update!


	11. Back home Facing Trials

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.

Hey everyone! I am back from a super extended vacation with a brand new chapter.

**Home:Which One?**

The sixteen ninja exited the portal into the human world. The barren land that greeted them slowly reverted back to lush green grass inside the training fields clearing. The nin withdrew their breathe and sighed slowly. Shino checked the time. It was 3:36.

"It's 3:36...we've only been gone for 36 minutes." Shino tells the rest.

"Finally we're home I could use a bath and Akamaru considering he has flees now!" growled Kiba in annoyance.

" Well I have to freshen up and wash my hair so I'll see you guys later."says Ino walking away.

"What about our home? Where are you going Ino and Kiba? To our new home or our original families home?" asked Shika. Everyone stopped in thought having just remembered that the had created a home for the sixteen of them.

"Well what about my family?! It's not like I won't come back it's just I have missed my mom and dad." Ino whines.

"And I guess I missed my sister not to mention I had other dogs beside Akamaru who was left home."said Kiba.

" And I guess everyone else wanna go and follow suit huh?" says Sasuke in annoyance.

"Why not? I wanna visit Gai-sensei and tell him of our adventure!" says Lee fire burning in his eyes.

"NO! You won't be telling Gai-sensei anything about where we've been. And that goes for everyone to as far as it is concerned we have been gone for only 36 minutes."

"And who are you to tell us what to do you ass?! And if we do go tell what are you gonna do about it glare us to death?" Yelled Kiba. Ino looked unsure of what to do while Lee, Ten-Ten, Chouji and Shino stood behind Kiba. Hinata stood behind Naruto startled by the sudden tension in the air.

"I will fucking kill you if you say anything...no wait...if you say **one word** of where we have been...I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Shouted Sasuke. He grabbed Kiba by his shirt and punched him in the face sending him flying three feet away. He then ran from behind and kicked him across the clearing. Shino and Hinata ran across the field to Kiba who was getting up stumbling as he rose. Shikamaru blocked Sasuke.

"move" he commanded in a whisper.

"No Sasuke you went to far." Shikamaru grounded out telling Sasuke this is not a time to argue.

"Fuck you. Do you know what will fucking happen if these assholes go telling everyone they know about the demon realm and the powers we have obtained?! Do you know what will fucking happen? Huh? Genius?" Shouts Sasuke into Shika face who just stare coolly at him in a calm demeanor.

"Why don't you tell me Sasuke?" he challenged

"So even you don't fully comprehend it all do you?...First we will be interrogated by the ANBU. And if we resist and don't reveal the demon world or answer the questions we will be tortured into doing it anyway. Then we'll be experimented on in researches making us lab guinea pigs. And as this information leaks the countries will go into war fighting over this new power and dominating each as they invade the demon world slaughtering all or worst. Bringing the demons here into our world where everyone ninja and villagers alike will be slaughtered. This whole fucking world will be brought into chaos." This is all taken in the full impact of the situation hitting everyone.

"Not to mention we have our home at stake! And I am not talking about our previous homes or the one we just built. I mean the home we have in Demon realm! We are now as much a part of them as we are a part of Konoha. You are endangering everything we worked so hard for...my mission to kill my brother...Naruto's mission to become hokage...our mission to protect our village! Your throwing it all away like a random piece of trash. By doing this you all will cause the destruction of the world." He tells them glaring at Kiba and Lee.

"This is why Naruto did what he did to Kakashi and Gai...He said 'I am securing my secret.' and he had reason enough to do so. Just think if Kakashi and Gai told the hokage? What would have happened?"said Shikamaru. Kiba calmed down whille Lee bowed his head in shame.

"I am sorry Sasuke...I did not think...I guess I hold Gai-sensei a bit to highly...but you've got to understand! He is like my father! I couldn't resist the urge...he is such a big part of my life...But I promise I will not tell a soul to protect all three of our homes and our villagers homes!" shouted Lee in his good guy pose. Everyone was able to tolerate Lee's loud yelling this one good time. Naruto smiled his one true smile which hasn't been seen in awhile.

"Thank you for understanding everyone...especially you Sasuke...Now I suppose we should all go see our respective jounin Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted. Sakura and Sasuke followed Naruto across the field as the others watched and slowly split apart.

**Enter Gaara**

"Finally you guys have been gone all day." said Kakashi grumpily. Usually he was the one late and making up excuses.

" Yea see we had...somethings to deal with but it's ok now!" Naruto was smiling nervously rubbing the back of his head. Kakashi stared at him in confusion.

'He has changed. At first he was cold and serious then calm and collected and now he is nervous and happy...what has caused this sudden change?' thought Kakashi.

"Yea well I have something to tell you. The Chunin exams is coming up and I have told Hokage-sama that you three are prepared to take the exam. You have the choice of taking it or not you could always do it later. This test will be very difficult so think and ask your self if you are ready to risk your life to move on and become stronger?" said Kakashi. He handed them the forms.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this forever. Now is my chance to finally move on and become hokage!" shouts Naruto excitedly filling out the form.

"Dobe. You don't have to rush." said Sasuke smirking before snatching the pencil from Naruto and filling out his form.

"Hey Teme! Give that back." Sasuke jumped up into a tree quickly finishing his form.

"Here Naruto." Sakura gave her pencil to Naruto having just finished her form.

"OK you guys have until 4 O'clock tomorrow to turn in your form to administration room 310." Kakashi pulled out his book and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I'll see you guys." Sasuke says walking past Naruto.

"I'll be in the Uchiha compound to increase Kaen's power." He said to Naruto as he walked by.

"Ok...hey can you get Tenka for me and upgrade it?" Naruto shouted at the retrieving Sasuke grinning. Sasuke waved his hand back.

"So Sakura do you wanna go learn some new jutsu?" asked Naruto grinning.

"Umm...where from...and what do you have in mind?" she asked warily. Naruto did have some weird and dangerous jutsu's.

" I dunno. Let's go ask the third if there are any jutsu he'll teach us."

"ok." Sakura followed Naruto to the Hokage tower.

"Naruto-nii-san!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto turns around to see Konohamaru and co running from a puppet. Naruto threw a kunai attached to a explosive tag at it as the three jumped behind his back. The smoke cleared revealing two nin and a puppet.

"Hey brat. Get out of my way. I've got a lesson to threat to the kid behind you." said a guy adorning the sand symbol. He was dressed in black and wore kabuki paint on his face. Beside him was blonde carrying a huge fan and the puppet from before.

"First I am not letting you get anywhere near Konohamaru."said Naruto shielding Konohamaru as the puppet edged forward.

"And second I advise you to leave at once unless you are here for the Chuunin exam and have the documentation that approves you of being in our village." finished Sakura. She pulled her gloves out of her pocket and slid them on before tightening her fists.

"Oh are you two preparing for a fight? I doubt you two would be much of a match for me and my sister. Isn't that right Temari?"

"Sure. But lets hurry this up Kankuro." said the blonde adjust her fan.

"After I kill the blond I'll deal with that brat." smirked Kankuro. Karasu moved ahead making clattering noises before shooting out poisonous darts. Naruto moved Konohamaru and Udon while Sakura moved Moegi.

Temari waved her fan sending a gust of air at Sakura who barely avoided it. Naruto and her went back to standing in front of the two.

"Sakura are you ok?" said Naruto noticing the blond dripping down her arm.

"Yea it's nothing major." Kankuro moved Karasu to attack again. Naruto noticing the movement charged ahead gripping Kankuro's wrist and planting it firmly against his back with a kunai against his neck.

Karasu was behind Naruto with the hand removed and dagger in it's place arm positioned at his neck.

"Stop at once Kankuro."

Kankuro tensed up and let Karasu fall to the ground.

"Gaara...we just playing around that's all..."

"You fighting a loud mouth idiot and three brats is pathetic. Your a disgrace to our village."

"What was that?" Gaara eyes widened as he heard the voice behind him and saw the kunai positioned close to his neck. Naruto stood beside him smirking.

"I'd advise you to watch who you call a loud mouth idiot." Gaara eyes narrowed. A tendril of sand lashed out hitting Naruto in the chest. The clone poofed. Gaara narrowed his eyes once more before throwing a sand kunai at the other Naruto behind Kankuro which also disbursed into smoke.

"Where is the blond?" asked Kankuro.

"Right here. Look I am sick of playing around and am kinda busy so state your purpose here and show me the papers before I set off the village alarms." said Naruto leaning against a building.

Gaara eyes narrowed even farther making Kankuro and Temari get nervous.

"We are here for the chuunin exams. Kankuro show him the papers."

Kankuro reached into his pouch and handed them to Naruto who looked them over although secretly he didn't know what the fuck he was doing. Smirking he handed the papers back.

"Now was that that hard? Anyways see you three in the exam."said Naruto as he and Sakura disbursted in smoke leaving three confused sand nin.

**Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Naruto and Sakura walked into the hokage's office. They looked around and noticed the 3rd was not in. Sakura went back out to check the other rooms while Naruto went through the scrolls finally finding the scroll of seals. He unrolled and scanned through the villages secret and forbidden kinjustu.

"Naruto! What do you think you are doing?! We can't be going through that!" growled Sakura in a whisper afraid of being heard.

"Sakura calm down I learned my Kage bunshin from this scroll and it has about thirty-six more useful jutsu in here. We need to make a copy of it so I need your help." Naruto locked eyes with Sakura.

"But Naruto think about how much trouble we'll be in if we're caught?" she whimpered.

"But think how much easier the test will be. We no longer have all the chakra or strength we once possessed because of that idiotic rat. We need to learn more jutsu and also help Sasuke learn more jutsu." Naruto said urging Sakura on.

"But Naruto!!" she whined.

"Please Sakura...please...Sakura-chan" She cut him off.

"Ok baka but if we're caught I am so blaming this on you." She trailed off. Naruto hugged her before pulling out six blank scrolls. They grabbed a brush and gracefully copied the instructions to the jutsu's. Naruto copied eighteen and Sakura copied eighteen. When they were finally done the door knob began turning they both look at each other in. Naruto chucked the scroll into it's case grabbed Sakura and jumped out the window where they hung from the ledge.

"Naruto!!! We were almost caught!" yelled Sakura.

"Ano-sa. It's ok now Sakura-chan." said Naruto rubbing his head while letting her down.

"Let's just go baka!" she said hitting him in the head.

"I'll meet up with you later. I am going to go learn one of these jutsu's! I am sure it'll make a...**bang**." says Naruto smirking.


End file.
